Crossing Lines
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Jane likes Maura and Maura likes Jane..but a little problem known as the law stands in their way. Will Maura risk everything to be with Jane or will they break?
1. Chapter 1

Crossing lines

Chapter 1

Sitting at the bar nursing her glass of wine, Maura checked the time on her watch to see if it was time to go and continuing unpacking. She has just moved to Boston to start off her new career, after years of boarding school and college she finally felt that she had found her place and was looking forward to starting in this new place. Looking down at her glass , Maura felt a tap on her shoulder, when she turned around she was faced by a tallish woman who was dressed rather casually in a vest top, denim shorts and boots, her hair pulled back into a curly ponytail. Smiling brightly she looked at Maura.

"Hi are you okay? I was just sitting over at the booth with a friend and noticed you was by yourself and looking a little lost"

Maura let go of her glass hearing the woman's voice giving her a tiny shiver.

"Erm yes I'm fine ...thank you I'm ...new to Boston just avoiding the whole unpacking stage of moving in"

Maura returned the smile then held her hand out.

"I'm Maura"

"Pretty name I'm Jane it's nice to meet you...if you want to join us you can we will be over there"

Shaking her hand Jane gave her another big smile and headed back to the table with Maura watching her as she did.

"Wow who is she and why have you left her sitting there alone?"

Jane's friend Barry asked looking over at Maura once again lonely. Jane grinned.

"She is Maura, she's just moved to Boston, I asked if she wanted to join us at any point she can and when she does you can leave"

Barry laughed.

"Knew it! Someone's got a crush and it's not surprising...you know I could just help you by leaving now that way she's alone your alone there's nothing stopping you"

"I'm not gonna just kick you out!"

Jane laughed taking a sip of her drink.

"But if you want too..."

Grinning again, Barry just rolled his eyes and stood up saying bye and leaving. Jane looked at her drink then glanced over at Maura hoping she would look over and see her alone which she did as she was looking right back at Jane. Maura got off her stool and walked over allowing Jane to look at her properly, dressed in a teal coloured bodycon dress, black heels and matching suit jacket. Maura smiled as she approached the table.

"Hey where did your friend go? You're alone too"

"Not anymore I'm not"

Jane replied practically grinning then gesturing for her to sit down. Maura sat opposite Jane so that they had no choice in facing each other while they talked.

"Does it always get this busy in here on a Sunday night?"

"gets busy every night pretty much so you' ll have to get used to it if you're gonna come here regularly which I hope you are..I mean have you seen some of these people...all dull and boring"

Looking around she pulled a face gaining a chuckle from Maura.

"I wouldn't say I was very interesting to be fair...just your average boarding school type"

"Bet you look cute in the uniform"

Jane froze looking over realising how forward that sounded.

"I'm sorry I erm...meant you know the whole skirts, blazers, hats kind of thing"

Maura looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Oh I know what you meant...thank you"

Still looking at her Maura gave her a flirty look to let her know it was okay. Jane smiled looking embarrassed and fiddles slightly with her glass. Maura reached over placing her hand lightly on Jane's to stop her; Jane looks up and stops fiddling and smiles a little using her thumb to gently stroke Maura's hand.

"You know I'm not used to the area and I'm not entirely sure how to get home from here ...maybe you could show me?"

Jane nodded and moved her hand standing up before heading out with Maura finding where she lived. Walking up the steps to her apartment Maura turned to Jane.

"Thank you I would of got lost and that would not have been good this time of night"

"Anytime...here"

Jane held out a piece of paper for Maura to take smiling,

"Just encase you need a guided tour or something"

Maura nodded putting it in her jacket.

"I'll give you a call in a minute so you have mine and let me know your home safely I don't really want to lose the first person who I've made contact with...especially when she's pretty"

Biting her lip Jane goes a little red.

"Not to mention adorable"

Maura continued turning to unlock the door. Jane took that as her time to go and headed down a couple of steps.

"Night Maura"

Maura looks over watching her go down the steps.

"Jane?"

"Yea?"

Jane stops turning back round as Maura approaches her. Maura looks at her with a small smile then leans forward giving her a little kiss on the lips before stepping back. Jane looks at her smiling too and takes hold of one of her hands pulling her in for another kiss as Maura guides them both back to the door and in.

Next morning Jane woke up screwing her face up at the light and frowning at the unfamiliar surroundings, looking over seeing Maura asleep next to her brings the previous night's events back to her. Smiling a little to herself she notices the time and quietly gets up and changed before heading out leaving Maura a note.

Heading into the building Jane noticed Barry talking to some guys and heads over.

"Hey! Okay I know you're a guy but I need to talk you know that woman last night...I ended up staying over"

"No way! I can't believe it really I didn't think she would be your type"

"Not my type? What funny...beautiful...amazingly smart is not my type?"

Grinning Jane heads in to her desk and sits next to Barry. Looking down at a book Jane was too oblivious to who was calling out names.

"Eew are we dissecting frogs?"

Barry laughed at Jane's reaction to the frog in front of her.

"Jane Rizzoli?"

Looking up hearing her name not realising it's the register.

"?"

Freezing Jane looks ahead wide eyed mirroring the same look as the person in front of her. Looking over to the board to the right she read what was wrote on it.

'Miss Maura Isles'


	2. Author's note:

**Authors note:**

Okay so I'm getting a few reviews on what is going on with this story so I'm just going to say a quick note so everyone knows. Jane is going to be 18 nearly graduating school and Maura is going to be about 22 new to the whole teaching experience sorry if this was not clear but i wanted the first chapter to provide a shocker at the end but now i see that there was not enough info. I hope those of you who have read will continue to do so as i do have a few ideas up my sleeve!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Looking directly at Jane, Maura then turns back down at the register realising that she may appear to be staring as the rest of the class waited to be called.

"Erm...is..."

Clearing her throat she looks up again this time avoiding Jane.

"Barry ...Frost?"

Barry answers her then looks between her and Jane before leaning over to Jane whispering.

"Oh my god is that...that's the woman from the bar! You slept with your teacher?"

"Sssh!"

Jane glares trying to quiet him.

"You know I don't think the principal heard you!"

Jane looks down at her book when she notices Maura has finished with the register and has started to give work out. Walking between hers and Barry's desk, Maura leans down to Jane.

"A word after class please"

Jane just gulps glancing at her briefly before getting on with work.

When the bell rang everyone piled up quickly to get out of class as quick as they can leaving Jane slumped in her chair not really looking forward to this upcoming conversation she was going to have with her 'teacher'. Barry gives her a call me look from outside the door before being shut out by Maura who closes the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Maura questioned staying by her desk not wanting to attempt getting close to Jane. Jane just carried on looking at her desk.

"Tell you what?"

"That you're in school?"

"Jee sorry I didn't realise that had to be topic of conversation...that would be a real great opening line...hi. I'm Jane and I go to school do you want to sit with me?"

Jane looks at her giving a sarcastic look, Maura sighs.

"Well...you are so that's that"

Looking insulted Jane gets up.

"That's that? Really? You're going to play the 'it was nothing' card? Thanks a lot"

Grabbing her back Jane makes for the door. Maura reaches over to stop her quickly.

"No ...I didn't mean that I just ...yes it happened but it can't again clearly there are boundaries now...okay ...but I don't regret it"

"Yea...whatever secrets safe with me"

Looking annoyed Jane takes her arm back and walks out classroom hurt and bumping straight into Barry. Barry goes to say something but gets cut off.

"Don't okay just don't say anything I was stupid thinking I could get someone like her to actually like me"

"She probably wants to play it safe Jane I heard from some of the guys that she's just started out finished college...which is why they are gonna give her a hard time"

Jane looks over at him sighing.

"I just I don't know what I can do ...what she said .makes sense may as well forget about it"

"Do you really want to do that?"

"No...But I have to"

Jane replies sadly looking over to the class seeing Maura depart and being stopped to talk by another teacher in the corridor. Barry follows her gaze noticing the pair talking.

"Knew that wouldn't be long ...Mr Faulkner goes for any new teacher in a skirt"

Jane continues watching getting a brief look from Maura before noticing the other teacher touching Maura's arm in an attempt to be friendly gaining an awkward smile from the new teacher. Jane shakes her head.

"I can't watch this I'm gonna go find a way to forget ..."

Jane walks off down corridor heading to the entrance. finishing the conversation Maura starts backing away from the keen teacher then turns in the direction of where Jane and Barry were standing but to find only Barry now there and Jane off in the distance heading outside. Sighing Maura heads back into her classroom and sits at her desk looking at the pile of work In front of her, fiddling with her hands she pulls the top draw of her desk open pulling out her phone and scrolling down to Jane's number feeling bad for what she said earlier not wanting to hurt her. Running a hand through her hair she presses the call button and waits for a reply.

Standing in the school car park leaning against her car, Jane takes her phone out of her pocket hearing it go off and looks down at the number biting her lip seeing its Maura she hesitates to answer tapping the screen. Deciding to answer Jane holds her phone up accepting.

"Maura?"

"Hi...Jane...I want to apologise ...for earlier I...I'm just I'm confused ...what happened shouldn't of but it did and I know I said that we should just move on ...I don't know if I can Jane I can't stop thinking about it ..I don't want you to be mad at me"

Jane looks down to her feet leaning more against the car.

"I'm...not mad at you ...you were right ...I should have told you...I was misleading sitting in a bar you weren't to know..."

Maura smiles to herself a little relaxing a bit glad that Jane is at least talking to her.

"I'm not mad at you either"

Jane mirrors Maura's smile and looks up at the school.

"So...what do you want from me...strictly professional? Friends? Or..."

"Maybe we could just start over...I want to see you again but...this time slow it down a little and we will have to be careful in school"

"Of course I don't want you to get in trouble Maura ...I won't say a word not even to Barry"

"Okay ...good ..."

Maura takes a deep breath giving a little nervous laugh.

"I have no idea what to say now I ...I'm glad we cleared it all up"

Jane grins getting into her car.

"Me too...can I see you now? I mean maybe talk some more"

Maura gets up packing her stuff up.

"Yea okay...what about tonight ...you know where I live...we can talk then"

Jane nods to herself.

"Yea okay I'll be there at 8"

"See you then Jane"

Jane puts her phone down and drives home, Maura hangs up also, smiling as she heads out the school to head home and get ready.

Next chapter will be them getting to know each other more! Hope you like :-)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jane stood outside Maura's checking her watch, sure she said she would be over at 8 but Jane got so worried through the afternoon that she would be late, she missed last period to sort herself out as she couldn't even talk to Barry about it and now she was 15 minutes early. Sighing she debated knocking but started cursing herself for seeing to egger for Maura's standards, turning back round she walked down to the bottom step and sat down.

Maura who was inside her apartment was too having a mini panic at the thought of seeing Jane in a less professional manner. Even though she has seen Jane with barely anything at all, they both now knew who the other person was and for Maura Isles, dating a student was not part of the plan. Pacing back and forth to and from the front door, Maura stopped frowning hearing a low voice from outside. Looking out her side window next to her door she couldn't help but smile seeing Jane cursing herself for a reason she was not sure of and then sitting at her bottom step, watching this Maura couldn't help but find Jane adorable and wanted to put her out of her misery. Opening the front door, Maura slid out and walked down to the bottom step where Jane was now holding her head in her hands and sat next to her.

"you have a habit of hovering outside my apartment don't you?"

Jane dropped her hands and looked over wide eyed wondering how long she had been there. Maura caught on to this and smiles showing off her dimples letting Jane know she is joking with her. Standing up Maura offers Jane her hand to help her up then looks at her.

"Do you still want to come in or are you not so sure now with your little argument to yourself"

Maura asked hoping she hadn't changed her mind. Jane bit her lip.

"No...I want to come in...I was just early that's all"

Maura nods.

"Good"

Heading back to the door Jane follows Maura inside not being able to help herself thinking about the last time she was here. Watching Maura head over to the fridge getting two sodas out, Jane looks around from where she is standing. Maura looks over.

"You can make yourself at home"

She smiles getting two glasses watching Jane go sit on the couch. Walking over and sitting next to her she passes Jane a can, causing Jane to frown.

"Soda? Really?"

"I know you're not a child but I'm not giving you wine it's bad for your liver to drink and on an empty stomach"

Jane sighed and puts her can down.

"Fine...you can still have some though"

"No ...I don't want to end up getting drunk through nerves ...I don't want you seeing that"

"Didn't stop you last time"

Jane raises an eyebrow gaining a shocked look from Maura.

"I was not drunk! I was nervous"

Maura pushes her arm playfully. Jane looks at her.

"What were you nervous about?"

"That I've only just moved here and I didn't know anyone or the area ...I'm used to being on my own but it's still scary starting over"

Jane turns round to face her properly concerned, curling her legs up and resting her head on her hand.

"Used to being on your own?"

Maura mirrors Jane's actions and faces her.

"I basically grew up on my own...no siblings, parents always away on business then I went boarding school in another country so I never got time to settle as such...had to figure it all out myself but now I have this job that I love and it's all coming together"

Maura smiles awkwardly not wanting Jane to pity her. Jane smiles back.

"complete opposite to me then over the top parents, two annoying younger brothers one crazy family .wish I could of got out of here and went to school in another country even then I think Ma would follow me to make sure I'm eating my greens or something"

Maura gave a little laugh.

"Sounds pure bliss to me...to have a connection a proper family"

"Really? Well you can have them anytime you want please...I beg y-.."

Jane looks in her pocket hearing her phone.

"Oh look see"

Maura smiles watching her and stays quiet. Jane sighs answering.

"Ma I...yes Ma I know it's game night...I told you already I couldn't stay for it besides tommy always wins cheating so what's the point? ..Yea...yes Ma I know it's a family tradition...no I'm not making fun of you..."

Sighing she holds the phone out as Angela rants, looking over at Maura giving her a see what I mean look. Biting her lip Maura takes the phone off her getting a confused look.

"Hello Mrs. Rizzoli...hi this is Miss Isles...Jane's biology teacher ...yes she's studying ...I was not aware of your family tradition and I asked Jane if she wanted some extra tutoring ...no she's not in trouble her grades are fine just want to challenge her a bit more..Okay no problem...bye"

Jane takes her phone totally shocked by Maura's sudden move.

"Problem sorted although now your mother thinks you're going to have regular tutoring"

"Well if it means seeing you more"

Maura looks over at what Jane says and smiles as Jane looks a little embarrassed.

"Guess I better go then at least show my face otherwise she won't believe it's tutoring if I am here for hours"

Jane gets up causing Maura to do the same.

"Well ...to be honest I'm a rubbish liar ...I don't like lying I start panicking it's terrible and not pretty...so maybe we should fit in some work between our talks that way neither of us has to lie .i don't like the idea of you lying to your mother ..I know this whole situation is a ...lie but...well no one knows so it's different"

"Okay Maura breathe"

Jane takes her hands as she starts fiddling and panicking herself with what she is saying.

"It's okay...besides she knew I was out I just didnt say that's not lying, if your uncomfortable with this ...we can leave it ...just tutor ..Be professional I won't hold it against you...I don't want you worried or stressed as I'm the problem"

"You're not the problem...if anything you have made it easier for me being in Boston I'm not being fair on you...you should be out with Barry having fun"

Jane frowns screwing her face up.

"I don't want to be out with Barry I don't like him I like you your not forcing me to do anything I don't want to...I made the first move come here"

Pulling Maura closer, Jane strokes the tops of her arms before pulling her into a hug rubbing her back. Maura hugs back holding on a little.

"I like you too sorry for getting worked up we will just carry on with our plan and see how it goes...see how we go I don't want to give you up"

Jane pulls back, kissing the top of her head grinning.

"Then I guess I will see you tomorrow"

Maura nods smiling back then kisses her on the cheek before opening the door for her.

"See you tomorrow Jane"

Authors note: next chapter will be a 'tutor session' and a meeting between Maura and an oblivious Angela


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Heading to class, Jane walked with a huge smile on her face receiving a confused 'what the hell' look from Barry who was walking with her. Jane looked over noticing.

"Don't ask I'm not saying anything"

Grinning again Jane entered her class and sat with full attention on the honey blonde teacher at the front of the class. Watching every move she made, Jane suddenly felt shy at the realisation that she was basically staring. Maura who was scanning the class for work that was due looked over at Jane before turning back to the board smiling herself at Jane's face.

At the end of class everyone piled out the class as quick as possible unlike Jane who when in this class started to take her time packing away. Maura placed her worksheets down and heads over to Jane looking at her.

"You know I had a visitor this morning was very unexpected"

"Oh yea and here I thought you said you didn't know anyone in Boston"

Jane replied with a grin teasing, Maura raised an eyebrow smiling a little.

"You know I don't but technically I didn't know this person anyway as it was your mother"

"I'm sorry what? Oh no! Really?"

Jane huffed rubbing her head not believing her mother's actions.

"Maura I'm so sorry I had no idea she was gonna do that"

"Its fine she just wanted some more info on this tutoring she thought she was going to have to pay me"

Maura explained holding Jane's shoulders to calm her. Jane immediately calmed at her touch.

"Oh..."

"I told her obviously not there's no way I would take money for it so she sort of said she wanted me to go to dinner as a thank you ...I said yes out of curtsey but now I don't know if I can sit opposite the woman who's daughter I'm basically seeing and lie you know I go all light headed and can't breathe"

Jane bit her lip trying to think of a solution.

" we'll why don't we just sort a timetable of what I'm ' learning' and show her that because like you said I will be studying too and I will to stop you worrying"

Maura nods and drops her hands off Jane's shoulders but was not free for long as Jane took her hands in hers to reassure her.

"So this tutoring session we have tonight does it involve food..."

"If you want ...can't have you revise on an empty stomach can we?"

Jane shook her head pulling her closer and smiling innocently.

"Do I ...get anything else?"

"Now you're pushing it"

Maura pushes her back playfully and heads back to the desk collecting her jacket and bag.

"Let me walk you to your car"

Jane stated hoping she could persuade her in some way.

They both headed out the school over to Maura's car. Jane stopped by the door smiling.

"I guess I'll have to use my imagination instead"

"Guess so now go before it looks...odd"

Maura smiled and gets in the car.

"See you later Jane"

Giving her a wink, Maura drove off.

Heading up the steps for the first time, Jane did not hesitate to knock on Maura's door and soon enough the door opened with a smiling Maura gesturing for her to come in. As Jane walked in Maura leaned over to her whispering in her ear.

"There's a key under the mat no need to knock"

Jane looks at her raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you was gonna tell me something ...different to that"

Maura looked at her clearly showing her she knows what she means.

"You wish... now books"

Maura demanded jokingly pointing to the table of books she had ready for her. Jane smiles a little before sighing, heading over muttering.

"Would much rather see you on the table"

Maura looks over frowning.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't want to damage your ...table with my writing and ...that"

Smiling to cover what she said but gaining an ' I don't believe you ' look from Maura.

After an hour of attempted studying, Maura put the books away knowing full well Jane only gave half her attention as she was very much distracted by staring at her instead. Maura however could hardly blame her as every time Jane went to answer a question or do some writing she stared just the same. Sat on the couch they looked at one another.

"What do you want to do with your life once you have finished school?"

Maura asked curious to know more about Jane.

"Well I know it will probably sound ridiculous but ...a cop...My pop has his own business which he hopes to keep in the family but I don't want to stick to an old tradition I'd rather make my own"

"That does not sound ridiculous Jane ...means you have ambition...you know what you want from your future...it's less scary to have a plan and I'm pretty sure the way you are going with your work your going to make it"

Jane smiled at the compliment feeling a bit more at ease with her work. Maura returned the expression with a warm smile.

"Guess I better head off again...it's been a couple of hours"

Maura nods in agreement getting up and repeating the same action of getting the door for her.

"At least I got to see you aside from school and not just about work completely..."

Jane leaned over hugging her and kisses the side of Maura's head. Maura hugged back tightly.

"Thank you for everything and I mean everything"

Jane spoke still hugging her. Maura pulled back and stroked the side of her face.

"Not a problem at all"

Kissing her quickly Maura said her goodbye and saw Jane out.

Leaving her last period the next day, Jane immediately headed to Maura's classroom and walked straight in to find Maura fiddling with the papers on her desk and rearranging items that did not need moving.

"Hey calm down!"

Maura stopped looking over at a concerned Jane.

"I can't Jane I...I'm...I'm nervous maybe this wasn't such a great idea this soon"

"I get that but either way my ma wants to talk to you and pay you back there is no getting out of it"

"Okay ...then ...let's go meet your mother"

Maura spoke heading out grabbing her jacket.

Standing at the opposite side of the breakfast bar in the Rizzoli's household, Maura looked over awkwardly taking a sip of wine Angela had given while she was preparing the last of the dinner.

"There really is no need to thank me Mrs. Rizzoli ...I can assure you Jane is very bright and does not really need my help ...I'm just challenging what she does already know so she does not forget"

"Please call me Angela and to me that's still helping my daughter and preventing her from failing her exams...she would be devastated if she does not get the grades she wants ...she really wants to succeed in being a cop 'god help me' and for that you need skills, tell me what did you have to do to come a teacher? That to me would be a safer job for my Janie"

Jane heads through to the kitchen from changing upstairs hearing the last part.

"Come on ma! Stop interrogating Mau- miss isles she's just doing her job"

Maura looks over smiling a little and catching what she said.

"It's okay you can call me Maura outside school were not in class and the same for you Angela ...personally I think being called miss makes me feel old"

"Yea because you always imagine your teachers as old, past it and grumpy like the principal"

Jane grins joking knowing Maura is the complete opposite.

"Janie!"

Angela gives her a scolding look then turns back to Maura.

"Could you teach her manners as well?"

Maura chuckles then follows them to the table to eat. Once dinner was finished, Maura automatically followed Angela to the kitchen to help her with the dishes.

"No no you're our guest I'm not letting you do the dishes"

"Oh...okay well I guess IL go check on Jane with her homework until you finish, dinner was lovely Angela"

Angela smiles at her.

"My pleasure it's the least I could do"

Maura nods acknowledging her and walks to Jane finding her in her dads study. Jane looks over and pulls the chair out next to her so she can sit smiling. Maura sits down and looks over at her.

"So what are you working on...?"

Jane shuts her books and looks back at her.

"Right now? How to get closer to you..."

Jane leaned over touching Maura's leg under the desk.

"You know I actually prefer the practical side of learning"

Jane smiles raising an eyebrow making Maura feel all flushed at her hand stroking her leg.

"Well...I couldn't ...agree more with that...but here...is not the right place"

Maura smiles to cover up her nerves.

"Oh Janie! Don't forget that you can't have a lesson tomorrow night Tommy's got soccer game"

Angela stated appearing at the door making Jane knock her hand on the desk pulling it away from Maura quickly. Pulling a face, nodding.

"Yea ma I know"

Maura who was avoiding looking at either Rizzoli women gets up and heads to the door.

"Well I should be going ...I've got some marking to do, thank you for the dinner again angela and Jane il see you tomorrow ..At school"

Jane looks over seeing Maura leave biting her lip wondering if everything's okay.

"Finish your work now you're doing me proud remember"

Angela looks at her sincerely and heads out.

Jane looks at her books then gets her phone out texting Maura.

"Hey are you mad at me?"

Maura looks over at her phone from the couch where she was reading and looks at the message.

"No why would I be mad at you Jane?"

"Well you left in hurry and the way you said I'll see you at school ...felt like you didn't want to see me unless it was in school"

"No I just didn't want to outstay my welcome your mother was very nice to me ...I didn't want to take advantage"

"You mean you didn't want to take advantage of me"

"I'm sorry?"

"I saw the way you looked when I got close to you...you felt something didn't you...you wanted to be close to me too"

"Yes but not in the situation of your mother being in the house ...I want to be with you but I don't want you rushing into anything your not comfortable with"

"I know...I'm just glad your to mad at me"

"No I'm not stop worrying ...goodnight Jane"

"Night Maura see you tomorrow"

Putting her phone down, Jane gets up quickly and puts her books away and grabs a bag.

"Ma I'm gonna stay at Barry's he just messaged!"

"Okay don't be late in the morning for school!"

Heading out the house Jane heads off to surprise Maura. Hearing her front door go, Maura gets up smiling a little guessing it would be Jane and goes to answer looking shocked.

"Hello Maura"

Looking a little wide eyed Maura looks up holding onto the door.

"Ian..."

Smiling Ian leans forward and kisses a shocked looking Maura. Jane heads up the steps unaware of her visitor and freezes at the top seeing the back of a man who is kissing Maura.

Maura moves back breaking the contact.

"Ian ...I...cant...I..."

Looking behind Ian Maura looks at a sadden Jane who's eyes had started glistening.

"Jane!"

Maura pushes past Ian to go to Jane who turns and runs back down the steps. Sighing Maura stops rubbing her head feeling sad herself then turns back to Ian.

"You better come in"

Ian follows Maura inside closing the door behind him.

Author's note: I know a lot of viewers don't like Ian so I apologise and I hope you keep reading to find out what happens in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jane sat at her desk in class looking around at everyone talking and laughing while she was wishing the ground would just swallow her. Looking down at her book she could not help but have last night's events on repeat in her head and it upset her. Knowing any minute she would have to face Maura, Jane did not know what she should do or how she should act. As Maura entered the classroom, Jane looked up at her thinking to herself, why did she never mention him before? Or that he was her boyfriend? Letting her thoughts get away with her she suddenly felt anger build up inside at the fact that Maura had lied to her, this person who supposedly could not lie without having a panic attack. Catching Maura glance over, Jane glared back then got back to her books.

Hearing some of the guys from the team whisper to each other while staring at Maura, Jane looked over just as a paper ball was being tossed in the blonde's direction. Biting her lip to prevent herself from laughing she caught eye contact with Maura who was hit in the back of her head and saw a hurt expression on her face.

At the end of class Jane was the first one up to head up only to be caught by Maura's hand grabbing her arm.

"Jane a word please"

Looking over at Maura then at her arm, Jane pulled her arm away and looked at her again shaking her head before heading out the classroom leaving Maura alone and sad.

Through the rest of the day Jane spent it in a daze half hurt and half mad annoying anyone who crossed her path including Barry. Getting into her car at the end of the day Jane sighed finally managing to get some peace from everything.

"Jane!"

Walking towards the car quickly Maura hoped that Jane wouldn't just drive off and at least acknowledge her in some way. Jane looked over in the direction of the voice outside her car window and looked at Maura who know approached the window coldly.

"What...do...you...want!"

"Jane please we need to talk just let me explain ...are you free now?"

"I am but you're not clearly I mean won't your boyfriend be waiting for you at home"

"Jane..."

"What? Stop saying my name like that...like your all sorry which your obviously not otherwise you just might of come after me last night or at least get in contact but no you took him in didn't you"

"It's not like that ...I had to explain to him that-"

"I trusted you!"

Looking away feeling her eyes tear up; Jane cleared her throat and looked back seeing Maura's almost identical face.

"..You let me down"

Jane looked down and drove off home once again leaving Maura alone and watching her drive away.

Setting her keys down on the counter in the kitchen Maura shrugged her jacket off laying it on the chair and sat on the couch holding her face before running her hands through her hair. Sitting back she remembered back to the first night they met and their night together.

"_Well that was definitely spontaneous for me I don't usually do that ...like that"_

_Jane smiled looking over at her before twisting to face her covered with a sheet and resting her head on her hand propped up on her elbow._

"_And you're saying I do?"_

"_What? No! Of course not I just meant that..."_

_Stopping looking over at a grinning Jane, Maura knew she was being fooled and screws her face at her glaring._

"_I'm sorry Maura"_

_Grinning at her, Jane leans forward and kisses her to stop her from glaring which in turn causes Maura to let out a little giggle._

Getting up off the couch Maura heads over to the fridge and pulls a bottle of 'sauvignon Blanc' and a glass before settling back on the couch and pouring herself a glass. Picking up her phone she attempts to call Jane. Redirecting straight to voicemail Maura was not sure what else to expect from the stubborn Italian.

"Hey...it's me ...well of course you know it's me otherwise you would answer ...Jane ...he's not my boyfriend ...well he was its a long complicated story but I was not with her when I was with you that's all you need to know...please...I hate it that you hate me..I want you to be able to trust me again so if we could just talk...or start over if you want some time then I'll give to you just let me know...I'm not going anywhere Jane"

Hanging up, she pours herself another glass.

Sitting alongside her ma, Jane was not in the mood to be at her Brother Tommy's soccer game and couldn't even bring herself to cheer when her brother came on.

"What is wrong with you? Support your brother!"

Angela said noticing how uninterested Jane was. Jane looked over at her then at her phone noticing the message and putting her phone back in her pocket.

By half time Jane felt like she was ready to strangle someone, getting up she heads inside the stadium looking at her phone again, she notices another 5 messages. Finding a quiet place, she listens to here first Maura say how sorry she was and wanting to explain, to know not making no sense from the wine she was fuelled up on, Jane was now worried for her state. Jane sighs and heads out telling her ma she has to go causing Angela to shout after her demanding that she stays for Tommy's sake.

Approaching Maura's house Jane goes to knock but remembers back to what Maura had said to her before, reaching up the mat she grabs the key and let's herself in.

"Maura?"

Looking through the rooms frowning as Maura is nowhere to be found, she suddenly hears a distance groan from the bathroom. Walking to the door a letting herself in, she finds a teary Maura sat on the floor propped up against the bath. Looking over at Jane a second Maura lets a tear go before closing her eyes as the feeling of nausea takes over again.

Jane walks forward and sits herself down next to her.

"That'll teach you to drink alone ..."

Putting her arm around Maura she pulls her in close and strokes her head letting her know its okay.

"Jane...I...I swear to you I wouldn't cheat...on anyone especially you...I couldn't ..."

"I know..."

Sniffling Maura moves over cuddling into Jane's side.

"He was a part of my life but then he moved to Africa ...I said it would never work but every time he contacted he acted as if ...we never had that conversation...he just turned up Jane I didn't no he was coming ..I thought it was you at the door and then he kissed me...I...yes I let him in but only to explain to him that he had it all wrong and that I was with someone else"

Taking her hand, Jane kisses the top of her head and gets up helping her up too.

"Come on...let's get you to bed you need sleep"

Maura looks down assuming it did not matter what she had told Jane and that she was trying to avoid the conversation.

"I'm not going anywhere ...you think I'm going to leave you in this state you're stuck with me tonight"

Smiling to reassure her, Jane gave her a little squeeze leading her out the bathroom. As they head to the corridor, the doorbell goes. Jane looks at Maura.

"I'll get it ...IL just say your ill"

Helping Maura to lean against the bedroom door, Jane goes over to the front door opening it seeing Ian standing there.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Sighing Jane grips the door glaring at him. Looking her up and down Ian frowns.

"Is Maura there I need to see her"

"No she isn't and no you don't ...move on pal!"

"I ...err...excuse me? And you are what her keeper"

Without thinking and tensing up with anger, Jane looks up at him.

"Try her girlfriend!"

Looking wide eyed and shocked Ian looks over seeing Maura appear in the door way.

"Really? Her? She's nothing but a school kid...is she at your school?"

Looking directly at Maura, Ian was confused.

"Ian ...go back to Africa I've got nothing more to say to you"

"Are you sure about that? If I was you I'd be very careful right now what you say to me otherwise I will tell the school board everything and who will they believe a teacher and her 'pet' student or a doctor who helps sick people in Africa"

Holding onto the door trying to keep herself steady, Maura grabs Jane's raising arm to prevent her from doing anything. Glaring coldly at him, Jane steps forward.

"**Out** ...now!"

Turning back round, Ian heads down the steps.

"Talk to you soon Maura"

Walking back inside and shutting the door Jane looks over to a still poorly but now worried looking Maura. Biting her lip Jane reaches out for her arm to support her.

"Maura I'm so sorry I ...I shouldn't of said that he just got me so angry acting like he owns you"

Maura nods a little.

"It's okay ...well deal if it happens but I doubt he would ...just an empty threat"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No I need you to stay"

Helping her to the bedroom and into bed, Jane climbs on top of the covers next to Maura wrapping her arms around her again. Maura turns curling up and cuddling into her.

"..Tomorrow...we'll deal...for now it's just me and you..."

Maura states slowly closing her eyes gaining a smile from Jane.

"Yea...just me and you..."

Author's note: okay again I know a lot of people don't like Ian but I thought I could make him mean and hopefully the storyline more interesting!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning, Maura couldn't believe how stupid she had been to not only get drunk but also on a work night. Clutching her head and pulling a face at her headache she went to roll over onto her side to get herself up. When she did this however she found something or rather someone stopping her. Looking down she saw an arm wrapped around her tightly, smiling to herself Maura looks over to see a sleeping Jane on the other side. She started to lift Jane's arm carefully to prevent waking her so she could sort herself out before work.

"I don't think so"

Jane muffled with half her face buried into the pillow and half starting to look over. Maura stopped letting her arm go and looks at her.

"You're only going to get up when I get up and I'm not a morning person so lay back down"

"Jane we have school it's not a weekend...besides your phones flashing"

Peering over Jane at the phone lit up on the cabinet. Jane shot up and looks over at the phone.

"Oh no...I didn't tell anyone I was staying out and now ma is freaking by the 15 missed calls? "

Jane looks over at Maura worried.

"Just tell her ...you were helping a friend in need, you forgot and are really sorry"

Picking up the phone Jane answers only to move the phone away from her ear, pulling a face as Angela starts shouting.

"...hi...ma...yea I know...I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you I just...ma I'm not dead come on!"

Sighing Jane nods in agreement just to keep her ma from getting worse.

"Yes I know and I will bye"

Putting the phone down Jane looks over at Maura pouting a little.

"Don't even try it Rizzoli"

Jane grins at the use of her last name and pulls her closer back to her level.

"You remember the last time we were here..."

"Yea and it's not going to happen...I am hung over and have work and you have school so let's go"

Getting up Maura starts to sort herself out and change looking over at Jane a few times who has not moved looking sad. Rolling her eyes she walks back over to the bed and kisses her quick on the lips gaining a smile from Jane.

As they headed towards a large crowd in the school corridor both were confused at what was going on. Noticing a couple of cops by the lockers, Maura froze remembering last night's conversation with Ian and thought the worse.

"Hey ...its okay it's career week remember...there's even firemen over the other side"

Nodding Maura produced a small smile for Jane.

"I better get to my class got some marking and I really don't want to have to stay late with this head"

"Okay I'll see you later"

Jane looked over seeing the principal approach them.

"Miss Isles can I have a word in my office please"

Giving a quick glance to Jane, Maura nods and follows him to his office. Jane watched them walk off hoping that everything was okay.

Sitting opposite the principal, Maura couldn't help but feel like a student herself who had been sent there for bad behaviour.

"Now Miss Isles ...I have noticed and received some comments on the running of your class and the certain attention one student is receiving"

Maura frowns listening.

"I erm...I don't know what you mean I don't give special treatment to anyone"

"That is not what I've heard from a particular student I have to look into this"

"Okay well I can assure you that ...everything is fine so...I need to get back to my class"

"That's not how it works miss Isles I'm sorry but I'm going to have to suspend you pending further investigation"

"But I...I..."

"I'm just doing my job I'm sorry"

Getting up and being led out the office, Maura tried not to hyperventilate on the spot. Jane was standing nearby and refused to go to class until she knew Maura was okay. Looking over she quickly got to Maura's side wanting to hug her but couldn't.

Looking over at the closed office door Maura managed to speak.

"Jane...get to class...he knows something ...please go"

Frowning Jane watched Maura walk off and out of school grounds.

Heading to class Jane listened to what she said and did not want to cause her any trouble.

"Hey watch it!"

Jane walked straight into one of her classmates when approaching the room.

"Sorry..."

Looking her up and down the guy stopped.

"Well if it isn't Jane Rizzoli my brothers told me about you"

Confused Jane looks at him.

"Oh yea? And who's your brother?"

"Ian"

Looking a little shocked Jane continued looking at him.

"Thought you might know him by the look on your face...where's your girlfriend ...hope she didn't get in too much trouble"

Smirking the guy heads inside leaving Jane in the corridor angry.

Banging on the door to Maura's, Jane flew past a wide eyed Maura and walked inside.

"Have you got a contact number for Ian...if so can I have it please now..."

"Jane ...what is this about? And you shouldn't be here you should of contacted first"

"Did you know Ian has a younger brother who has been in your class since you started ...it was him who went to the principal and he knows about me...my guess Ian told him last night"

"No I didn't know he had a brother...look Jane no good will become of confronting Ian that will just wind him up more..We need to just back off and leave it a while...for things to settle"

Jane stops pacing from being angry and looks at her hurt.

"Did you just say back off? Maura what happened to we will deal with it together"

"Jane that's not what I meant just that we will have to stop the tutor sessions"

"Then when will we get to see each other...you're not going to be at school...I never expected this to be easy for us but ...you sound like your giving up"

"No I wouldn't give up on you I just mean until everyone stops suspecting we need to keep our distance I still want to be with you Jane"

Pulling Jane in a hug, Maura grips tightly a little shaky.

"I'm just scared Jane...I don't know what is going to happen"

Hugging back Jane strokes the back of her head.

"I know Maura ...me too"

Looking worried Jane holds onto her for a while and then pulls back.

"I'll go...but if you need me anytime just text me and I will be over okay?"

Maura nods with a little sniffle.

"I will ...bye Jane"

Jane kisses the top of Maura's head and walks home.

Heading indoors, Jane heads straight for her room to prevent her two brothers annoying her and her ma from interrogating her. Hearing a knock, Jane looks to her door muttering.

"Knew this was too good to be true...come in ma!"

Watching her ma walk in and over to her sitting with her Jane knew she wanted to say something.

"What ma?"

"Are you okay? You don't seem yourself...are you ill?"

Touching Jane's head only to be smacked away Angela looked at her daughter.

"Ma stop it I'm fine ...I just had a crappy day"

"Jane language"

"Sorry ...I just ...some things are going on at the moment but I can't say"

Angela looked concerned.

"Is it your work because I thought you were having extra help?"

"No it's not that's fine we'll I'm not having the help anymore"

"Why not ...I thought you liked the extra help"

"I do ...I did it's just that I..."

"Have a crush on your teacher?"

Angela said bluntly and looked at her. Jane looked back shocked.

"What ...no what...what gave you that idea..."

"Jane Rizzoli I was not born yesterday I've seen the way you glanced at her when she came for dinner...did she find out and stop your lessons"

"No...We just discussed and agreed I didn't need them anymore"

"Right okay if you say so"

Getting up, Angela heads out the door.

"What's that suppose to...ma what's that suppose to mean?"

Jane walks over to the door seeing her gone and shuts it behind.

Sitting back on the bed she calls Maura hoping she will answer.

"I can't talk right now I'm sorry can I get back to you I'm sorting something out"

"Maura? What"

Confused, Jane frowns.

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry I have to go"

"Well can I call you later?"

"No"

"Maura?"

Feeling desperate at the thought that Maura is pushing her away, Jane gets up.

"I'm coming over!"

Hearing no answer Jane stops to listen making sure she hasn't hung up.

"Maura...please...don't...please"

Looking down starting to get upset, Jane grips the phone then hears five words she really did not want to hear.

"The police are here. Goodbye."

Sitting back down on the bed hearing the dialling tone, Jane drops her phone and let's her tears fall.

Author's note: I only have one thing to say about this chapter and possibly the next. Please don't kill me; they love each other so I'm sure they will find a way!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Jane Rizzoli get up right now young lady!"

Angela shouted after attempting a number of times to wake Jane up. Jane sat up on the edge of her bed and looked ahead a little dazed due to lack of sleep.

"Ma I'm ...I'm sick I don't want to go in"

Not moving for her spot even when Angela walked in and started to make her bed, even though she was still sitting there.

"You don't look sick...just tired but whose fault is that? You don't think I couldn't hear you on that phone all night clearly whoever was not answering was asleep like a normal person!"

"Ma..."

"Jane up now!"

Sighing having been defeated Jane got up slowly and tried her hardest to take her time really not in the mood for school or what she should expect having last heard that Maura had a visit from the cops.

Heading into school, Jane's arm was immediately grabbed by Barry who pulled her to one side.

"Everyone's talking Jane I just want to warn you ...I don't know what's true or not but either way people are gossiping"

Listening to Barry as he spoke, Jane looked over at the lockers where a group of people were staring at her and whispering, while also gaining the occasional stare from people walking past. Taking a deep breath, she headed to her locker and tried to avoid eye contact with anyone.

Settling down in her chair in class, Jane looked down at her books and made herself look busy.

"Jane Rizzoli?"

Biting her lip, Jane looked up recognising the voice that spoke and noticing the principal standing in front of her desk.

"Can you follow me please we need to talk"

Nodding, Jane got up slowly and quietly to prevent anymore unwanted attention than she was already getting and followed the principal to his office.

Watching Jane from across the desk the principal needed answers.

"What happened between you and miss isles?"

Staring straight at him, Jane shook her head.

"Nothing has happened ...apart from some stupid school kid gossiping and spreading rumours"

"Hardly rumours Jane otherwise I would not of had to get the police involved and we'll miss isles is telling us a different story"

With her eyes widening a little, Jane sat up more clearing her throat.

"And what story is that?"

"That you have got very close and you had a...intimate relationship"

Blinking a couple of times Jane looks away without saying a word.

"Your mother had been contacted she is outside and the police wants to talk to you"

"What? Oh my god..."

Watching the principal open the door and walk out and seeing Angela standing there, Jane just wanted the ground to swallow her up knowing that the only thing that would make this feeling go away would be in Maura's arms.

"What the hell were you thinking? Or didn't you? Did she bribe you or something?"

"Ma ...please..."

Rubbing her head, Jane looks down getting teary then spoke quietly.

"She didn't do anything wrong...I mean it ...we met before she was even my teacher we didn't no what the other did...she didn't know I was in school...it was too late to end it by the time we came face to face in class"

"She is your teacher ...she should of been professional and ended it as soon as"

"..You can't help who you fall for..."

Looking up at Angela, Jane wipes a couple of tears away.

"Maybe it doesn't seem this way to you but ...she didn't abuse my trust ...if anything I trusted her more because she was so open to me about her life...we never even...since we found out about one another it's completely innocent just ..Spending time together"

Sitting down in the chair next to her Angela took her daughters hand feeling sad at how depressed she seemed.

"I'm scared for her ma...I mean you met her...she doesn't say boo to a goose how will she cope with prison...I told the principal nothing happened but even he said Maura told the cops everything because she can't lie she is not that time of person..She must be terrified...I just want to see her"

Wrapping her arm around her, Angela kissed her on the head.

"Jane...if this means that much ...if she means that much ...I'm here I'll support you through this"

Jane leaned over hugging her tightly grateful to having her there.

At the police station, Angela paced back and forth worried about the state her daughter while being questioned about Maura. Looking over at the nearby desk, Angela walked over and signed a form discussing something with the police officer behind the desk. Following him as he walked down the corridor, Angela entered a room and sat down waiting. After a few minutes, she heard the door going and looked up coming face to face with a terrified looking Maura. Sitting down slowly opposite her, Maura looked down not wanting to give eye contact worried about what she knew and what she was going to say.

"She's worried about you...she's a wreck"

Looking up Maura felt guilt for Jane and the position she was in.

"This is all my fault...I'm so sorry ...I don't want to hurt Jane...with all this but ...I can't lie I had to tell them everything and now I'm paying for it"

"You really do care for my daughter don't you?"

Getting a little teary, Maura nods.

"More than anything"

Leaning across the table, Angela took her hand to reassure her gaining a few tears from the scared blonde.

"How did you get in here?"

"Told the cop on the desk that you were my niece"

"Oh...where is Jane?"

"In questioning...she tried to cover up but it didn't work"

Can you give her something please?"

Passing over a letter, Angela looks at her and takes it.

"Get her to open it once she is home"

Standing up, Angela lets go of Maura's hand and heads to the door.

"I'll try my best to see you again for yours and Jane's sake"

Reaching out touching Angela's arm, Maura looks up at her.

"..Thank you..."

Nodding, Angela heads out to see if Jane has finished talking to the cops. Arriving home, Jane automatically went to her room and laid down. Angel gave her a few minutes before following. Knocking on the door, Angela walked in and held the letter out to Jane.

"It's from Maura"

Looking over Jane sits up quickly taking it.

"You saw her? Is she okay?"

"We talked ...she's worried about you and ...yes she's scared but okay she wanted you to have that"

Looking at her daughter one last time, Angela rubbed her arm and headed out. Jane looked down at the letter and the writing which was Maura's. Tracing her own name on the front, Jane opened the letter up and started reading.

_Jane,_

_I am so sorry for having put you in this position and I'm sorry for scaring you on the phone, I did not mean to sound so cold and heartless but I could not talk as I was unaware at the time what the cops were doing at my house. Please don't be upset or fall behind at school you have done amazing because you are amazing and I want you to be able to achieve your dreams. I don't want to have to end it here but for now I don't see how we can be together as you will not be allowed in to see me, the only way I can think of is through a letter like this. Please don't hate me for saying this because I really don't want to but there is no other way. Who knows in the future we may see each other again. There is one thing I have to tell you and I hope it will bring some strength to you in dealing with this because...you got me like no one else has...I'm yours and I love you Jane and I will not stop fighting until I can see you again._

_Be strong for me and don't let anyone ever get you down_

_Forever yours._

_Maura._

Holding the letter to her, Jane starts to sob what she has been trying to hold back and lies back down. Calming down Jane looks at the three words again on the letter and whispers to herself.

"God Maura I love you too"

Author's note: okay the next part I am going to leave up to the readers as I have a few ideas for both versions.

Would you like me to continue with where this story is now or forward it in time to where Jane has just become a cop and they reunite?

Comments much appreciated!


	9. Author's note 2

Author's note: thank you for all your reviews and you have all been much helpful with where to go next. Looking at the reviews I'm going to try and please all of you by doing another chapter to wrap off what has happened and then fast forward with the added flashbacks of what has happened for both Maura and Jane to get to where they will be. One idea that I will be linking in is from reviewer PR Stella 926. So everyone check out her fics! I hope you all keep reading and enjoy!


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had been two days since it all came out, two days since Jane received Maura's letter and everyone was still trying to keep her in the dark except Angela who was trying her best to support Jane through the difficult period and had even visited Maura. Not being able to face school and also being advised to start home for a while, Jane spent most of her time locked in her room not wanting to face anyone or be tormented by her brothers. Sat on the end of her bed Jane was re reading Maura's letter trying to find some comfort in her words especially as she told Jane that she loved her. Half smiling at the words, Jane got up and started searching through her draws and found a pad which she started to write on.

Maura on the other hand despite telling Jane to stay strong was broken sitting up on her bed in her cell leaning against the wall. Thinking over everything that happened, Maura had no clue as to what was going to happen next, she had already spoken to numerous amounts of cops and her lawyer who she was waiting to hear from. Even when she was being interviewed or visited, it was all a big blur and none of it made sense. All she really kept thinking was Jane.

Jane walked into the kitchen slowly as it was the first time she had surfaced and found herself being stared at from all angles. Biting her lip she looked over at Angela.

"Can we ...talk please?"

"Of course we can"

Giving Jane a little smile, Angela looked at her brothers and followed Jane out to the stairs where she was now sitting at the bottom. Moving over to Angela could sit next to her. Jane looked at her.

"Are you...going to see Maura again...at some point?"

"I wasn't planning on yet why do you want me to?"

Jane nods pulling out a letter and handing it over to her.

"That's for Maura ...a sort of reply to hers..."

"Okay...if you're sure I'll see what I can do"

Angela agreed still concerned for her daughter's mental state. Leaning across Jane pulls Angela into a big hug holding on tightly. This caused Angela to become teary hugging her back just as hard.

Maura was now walking around her cell, pacing, agitated by the sound of cell doors banging and locks bolting up. Hearing the bolt go on her door Maura jumped looking over seeing a guard standing there.

"You have a visitor"

Maura nodded a little and followed him out again to the same room she had visited before. Walking in, she looked over to see Angela sitting once again in the same chair as two days ago.

"Jane wanted me to come see you ...she wanted you to have this..."

Holding out a letter, Maura took it sitting down herself.

"Thank you..."

Maura opened the letter there and then in case the guards took it off her once she was back in the cell. Looking down at the words, she could feel her eyes tearing up.

_Maura _

_Everything you have asked me to do in your letter I promise I will give it a good try...I want to stay strong but right now it is really hard to do, however now knowing that you love me somehow makes me feel like I can conquer anything. You have no reason to be sorry I'm not I have loved every minute that I got to spend time with you including the classes and in no way would I ever be mad at you because I love you too Maura and that will never change even if I never see you again. I hope I do and I will keep waiting for as long as it takes. Please don't worry about me and make sure you look after yourself too. I know that it is easy for me to say as I am not in prison but your still you and I do not want to find out that you have gotten ill or have done something stupid. That is a promise I want you to make me to carry on and soon enough you will be out. I will always be thinking of you and I am yours too._

_Love always_

_Jane_

Getting to the bottom Maura placed the letter on the table looking down letting her lip go. Angela who had been watching her sat forward.

"Maura..."

Hearing her name being called Maura could not hold it in any longer and started to sob holding her face.

"Oh Maura..."

Angela got up quickly and went over to her pulling her in a hug. Seeing how both she and Jane have reacted to everything showed Angela how serious they were and hated seeing both of them like this. Calming down a little, Maura hugged back.

"Thank you Maura..."

Looking confused Maura pulled away to look at Angela.

"Thank you for making my daughter happy when she was with you and for looking after her I can see how much you love her"

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this...I know it does not seem right but I would never hurt Jane"

"I know you wouldn't...IL let her know you got the letter and make sure you do take care of yourself. I will try and visit again soon"

"No ...not now ...Jane and I have said all we needed to ...it would be best to leave it there until I'm out...I know that could be years but I would not be allowed to talk to her unless it's through you and I don't want you to get in any trouble..It's okay I will be okay I promise"

Nodding Angela gave her one last hug.

"Goodbye Maura"

"Bye Angela"

Watching Angela go, Maura smiled a little to herself and promised to herself she will get through this for Jane's sake before heading back to her cell.

That night Angela told Jane everything that had happened with Maura and for the first time Jane too smiled knowing that no matter what they loved each other and no one could keep them apart forever and she would have her Maura back again one day.

By the following week Maura had been contacted by her lawyer with a trial date, which Jane then found out through the cops. What the cops also told Jane was to prepare herself as with all the interviews and evidence collected, Maura did not have much of a chance would be going to jail for a number of years.

Author's note: I hope this chapter help finalize where this story was going. Next chapter I will be fast forwarding to about 7 years so Jane will be about 25 and Maura 29 and again like I stated in my previous note I will be adding flashbacks on what had happened the two time periods. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's note: here is the first instalment of the fast forwarding. I hope it makes sense and you enjoy. the italic writing at the beginning is to represent a flashback.

_Standing as far away as possible in school campus, Maura stood watching the ceremony for the seniors graduation start. Even though she was out of view, Maura stood in a very casual dress sense, to be more specific sweat pants and a baggy jumper so that she would not be recognised by anyone. To add to this she had her usually honey blonde hair pinned up and sunglasses so no one could see her face._

_She was out on bail and still awaiting her trial which was starting in less than a month. She was hoping Jane would not be put under pressure for it and that she could leave school and start college with no negative thoughts and achieve what she had dreamed of doing._

_Watching each student one by one step on the platform to receive their diplomas, Maura spotted her. **Her Jane**. She didn't look as happy as Maura thought she would be for graduating but had more of a relieved expression on her face taking the diploma and shaking the principals hand. Smiling a little to herself, Maura took a photo to remember Jane's special day in which she was hoping would be one of many. As everyone stood to clap and congratulate, Maura turned and walked away proud of **her Jane**._

Looking around at the audience in front of her Jane could not help but feel de ja vu as she was once again graduating but this time as a cop. Seeing Angela grinning away in the ground, Jane looked over awkwardly at Barry who had also managed to succeed in the police academy. In return Barry gave a grin of his own knowing exactly why Jane was looking worried and it had something to do with Angela inviting nearly everyone she knew to come to see Jane get her certificate.

Once again Maura was there at the back with the same distance as last time. The only thing that had changed was it was now 7 years later. 7 years in which she had spent in jail and her hair was no longer the blonde it was but a chocolate brown. Even standing watching Jane, Maura did not know whether she should make herself known or if there were going to be people to recognise her considering the amount of cops around the place.

Maura had gotten out of jail nearly 3 weeks ago but was still probation meaning she was not allowed anywhere near Jane or she would be sent straight back and she definitely did not want that. Her time inside was not at all pleasant for her and a time she would rather soon forget. Watching Jane repeat the same actions as her school graduation, Maura smiled noticing that this time Jane was happy, so happy she was glowing. Taking a photo of Jane's 2nd special day a day that was probably more special than the first, Maura headed back out to the street feeling happy herself for the first time in years because Jane had done it.

Jane had caught Barry coming out the police cafe at reception and ran a little catching up to him and taping his arm.

"Hey frost have you got the search warrant sent through yet we need to check out this house who knows what this guy is keeping inside..my bet is another body"

"Okay Jane I know your egger to get this guy but I just got in...I've not even been to my desk yet I'll let you know as soon as"

Nodding Jane headed inside the lift with him upstairs to homicide.

Checking to make sure nothing important was left at her desk, Jane headed to the luetenient's office to find out how much time left her and Barry had left to solve the case before it was passed on to someone else.

Looking up from his desk, Cavanaugh noticed the determined look on Jane's face.

"Rizzoli don't panic you got until then end of tomorrow okay get that guy put away you hear me"

"Yes sir"

Turning back round to the door Jane stopped hearing Cavanaugh call her name again. No matter what message he would give, hearing him say 'Rizzoli' still gets Jane all worried in case she was in trouble as she has only been a cop for a month. Looking back at him Jane tried to not give off any expression.

"Sir?"

" Here's a letter for you I don't know who it's from ..maybe it's to do with this case..why don't you go find out maybe you can solve this case sooner"

"Okay sir thank you"

Heading out the office, Jane reads the letter asking her to meet at the park, grabbing her suit jacket to look more formal in case of needing ID to show she is a cop, Jane walks to the lift informing Barry on the way she may need support and would inform him if she does.

Entering entrance 3 to the park, Jane heads over behind the tennis court to find the annomonous person checking inside her jacket on the way to ensure she has her gun handy in case. Looking over, Jane sees the back of a woman who was quite petite and seemed fragile in her small frame and her hair tied up in a messy bun although glowing at the same time. Waiting to see if she was going to turn round to talk, Jane stands still frowning as the woman did not move or look round. Clearing her throat Jane stated.

" Detective Rizzoli can I help you with anything..have you witnessed anything ma'am?"

Biting her lip, the woman turned round taking off her sunglasses and gaining a shocked frozen Jane in front of her.

"Maura?"

Maura looked at her hugging her arms not sure of what she should do but smiling a little.

"Hello Jane"

Jane immediately walked up to her pulling her into a hug getting teary.

"Oh my god..it's you"

"Yes...it's me"

Feeling relieved at jane's reaction, Maura hugged back tightly before Jane let go of her to look at her.

"Look at you ..your hair ..where's the blonde gone?"

"Had to change it"

Still amazed Maura is standing in front of her Jane smiles.

"I like it..it suits you"

"Unlike the dress sense?"

Maura nodded looking down at herself in jeans and a baggy jumper which was hidden by a leather jacket.

"You still look as beautiful as the last time I saw you to me"

Watching Jane take hold of her hands, Maura looks around un sure in case anyone sees. Jane picks up on this and let's go.

"Sorry... I just missed you so much"

"I missed you too..I mean look at you ..you're a cop and all older.."

"You did?"

"Did what miss you? Of course I did you was all I could think about inside you kept me going"

Jane smiles at her.

"I thought you would get out of prison and leave the country or something I know what you said in that letter at the beginning but that was 7 years ago I thought by now you would hate me as this was all my fault I got you in trouble.. I thought you would of left and forgotten me as we never got to see each other once"

"Jane..."

Rubbing Jane's arm to reassure her Maura looks around again.

"come on let's get out of here ..and talk properly in private"

Nodding Jane followed her out and back to her 'new' apartment she had got since being in prison. Part of Jane was worried. What were they going to talk about? And what exactly happened to Maura in prison?.


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sat on the couch, Jane watched Maura as she wondered around her kitchen to make them coffee. Observing her moves Jane couldn't help but frown. Since when did Maura ever dart around the place?. Getting up Jane walked over taking her shoulders.

"Maura sit down..I'll do it"

Maura looked at her for a second and then obeyed what Jane had said sitting down on the couch now watching Jane make the coffee.

"I've not been in this apartment long ..it's smaller than what I'm used to ..well besides a prison cell"

"well you won't be here for long I promise you that"

Jane stated looking through all the cupboards some with doors hanging off.

"what do you mean?"

Frowning Maura ran a hand through her hair. Jane stopped looking over.

"come on Maura look, at this place ..it's terrible ..it's not you..I don't get it ..why are you here and not a big house or a place in Paris?"

Walking back to the couch Jane sat next to Maura and looked over waiting for an answer.

"I ..I don't have anything..remember..I told you about my parents...well there gone..I mean ..there alive but don't want nothing more to do with me as I've damaged their reputation...all my money's gone"

Jane's eyes widened.

"they did what?"

"look it doesn't matter..I'm over it it's fine I wasn't expecting them to welcome me back with open arms..I wouldn't want them to the only arms I'd want to be in is yours"

This caused Jane to smile and she did want Maura wanted wrapping her arms around her pulling her close. Maura smiled back resting her head against jane's shoulder.

"I know your worried I can see it in your eyes but I'm fine Jane I'm out and I have you, nothing of what's happened in prison matters it's in the past"

"okay but you do know you can talk to me you helped me so much through school now it's my turn I'm going to look after you now you're going to get your stuff and come with me"

Maura looked up at her.

"go where?"

"to my apartment ..it may not be a 'big house' but it's better than this place"

Smiling Jane looks down at her and kisses her quick before going to get up. Maura however did not move and prevented her from getting up kissing her, this time for longer. Jane kissed back taking hold of Maura's face, both smiling into it.

After leaving Maura's belongings at Jane's both women headed over to Angela's house. Walking inside Jane looked around.

"ma! You here?"

Sighing Angela left the kitchen and headed to the living room.

"Jane how many times do I have to tell you there is no need to shout I'm just in..."

Looking over at Jane, Angela saw Maura next to her.

"oh my god Maura"

Walking over Angela pulled Maura straight into a hug. Maura smiled hugging back.

" hello Angela"

Not wanting to ask about prison or mention anything about it, Angela looked at Jane.

"why didn't you tell me she was here? It's good to see you Maura and I love what you have done with your hair"

Pulling back from the hug. Maura felt Jane take hold of her hand linking their fingers and smiled over at her.

"you must stay for dinner"

"course she is ma I'm staying for dinner like I always do on a Tuesday not exactly gonna kick her out are we"

Angel waved her hand at Jane and headed back into the kitchen before shouting out.

"why don't you show Maura some of the photo albums!"

Rolling her eyes Jane took her jacket off and sat on the couch.

"why does she always have to mention the photo albums when partners come over"

Confused Maura sat next to her frowning.

"erm...partners? As in you've had someone else here before"

"what? No! I just mean you know Frankie and Tommy have had their fair share of girlfriends since school and college and ma always has to show them our baby photos"

Maura chuckled.

"now that I would like to see"

" ma's not talking about them ones anyway she means all my college and graduation photos"

"oh..yea ..you looked beautiful in both your red robe and cop uniform"

Maura blurted out not realising what she said. Jane looked over.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?"

Maura looked back looking like a rabbit caught in a headlight.

"oh..I..I just meant that..I..I saw you I was there..your school one I was on bail and..your recent one I was still on probation"

Biting her lip she pulled out the photos from her pocket and passed them to Jane. Smiling she watched Jane look at them.

"you were amazing ..and I am so proud of you, you kept your promise"

Placing a hand on Jane's thigh and giving a reassuring rub. Jane looked over at her.

"I can't believe ..you did this..I thought when you told ma..you didn't want no more contact that that was it..you didn't want to know me anymore and the letter was just a 'make me feel better' letter..I knew you got out when you did but I thought you would have forgotten about me so I didn't reach out"

Noticing a tear, teary herself Maura leans over stroking the tear away from Jane's face.

"I could never forget you even if I tried I love you Jane Clementine Rizzoli"

Jane's face went from smiling to straight.

"really? She told you my name!"

Maura laughed playing with Jane's hand.

"no I knew it all along"

"okay"

Smiling Jane looked directly at her.

"I love you too"

Both women frowned hearing a noise and looked over towards the kitchen revealing Angela in the doorway seconds away from blubbering.

"you two are just so...I.."

Angela shook her head sniffling and went back in the kitchen. Leaving Maura and Jane smiling at each other.

Author's note: I know this is a shorter chapter to normal but I was just trying to do the build up to getting back to normal for them. Also in case you are wondering still about Maura in prison that will be in the next chapter as she also learns about Jane in college. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you will not have to wait long for the next as I am half way through writing it now! :-)


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Waking up giving a mini stretch Jane looks over at a sound asleep Maura next to her. Smiling to herself she carefully gets up not to wake her and stops watching her still not believing she's got her back and Maura is now living with her and in her bed. Heading out to the kitchen Jane thought up an idea while making breakfast. Standing at the bar she made a quick call before getting a note pad out intending on leaving Maura a note with her breakfast that she would be back soon. While trying to write Jane was completely unaware that Maura was now standing in the doorway behind her.

Maura looked over at Jane raising an eyebrow and tilting her head a little as Jane leaned against the counter just in a vest and tiny shorts, biting her lip she smiled to herself before walking up behind her and peering over her shoulder reading the note.

"Going somewhere are we?"

Wrapping her arms round Jane's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder causing Jane to smile.

"Now you've ruined my surprise your suppose to still be in bed"

"Sorry"

Maura kissed her shoulder and stood next to her grabbing a slice of toast and receiving a kiss on the cheek from Jane.

"And to answer your question we are going somewhere"

"Where?"

"Were gonna take a break go away for a few days just me and you"

Smiling Maura sat on the stool.

"That sounds perfect but I really should be looking for a job..you can't keep me forever"

Jane looked over and took both Maura's hands causing her to drop her toast.

"Oh I can keep you forever"

Pulling her into a kiss, linking their fingers.

After checking into a hotel in the heart of LA, Jane left Maura to do her 'favourite' job of unpacking while she went to check for more information on the facilities of the hotel. Standing at the counter Jane looked over noticing a woman watching her. Double taking Jane looked over again and smiled walking over.

"Katie?..hey how you doing?"

Smiling back at her Katie turned to face her.

"I thought it was you! I'm good how are you? Heard your now a cop in homicide"

Hugging Jane she nodded.

"Yes I am fully qualified no thanks to you and your all night partying in college"

" Oh Jane come on everyone had at least one party in their dorm"

Laughing Jane looked at her.

"One? It was practically every night I used to study in the closet!"

Laughing, Katie hit her arm.

"Not my fault your such a spoil sport"

"Yea yea"

Smiling Jane turns round feeling a tap on her shoulder revealing Maura standing there.

"Hi..sorry to interrupt I just wanted to see if you got the information so we can plan some stuff"

Jane nods and looks back to Katie.

"Was good seeing you again we should catch up sometime"

Smiling Katie waves and walks off.

Passing over a leaflet ,Jane looks at Maura.

"So what do you want to do there are a lot of relaxing activities I know how much you like a mud bath"

"Who was that?"

Maura looked away from the leaflet and at Jane.

"Katie she was my roommate in college"

"Oh.."

"Surprised I passed college really with her partying"

"Sounds like you had a good time..with her"

"Yea she was a great friend"

Maura nods feeling a little awkward not knowing much of Jane's college days. Jane picked up on this and couldn't help but smile finding jealous Maura kinda cute. Maura screws her face confused.

"What?"

" I love you ..you're so adorable"

"I don't get it..."

"Nothing happened between Katie and I, she's a friend that is all. I never even looked at anyone else I just focused on my promise to you..like I was saying to Katie then while she was partying I would be hiding with my books"

"I'm sorry I trust you I do ..I just don't know much about your life then.. And to be honest if you did date we wasn't technically together then so it's okay I wanted you to just be happy"

"Well I was ..I mean not completely because you wasn't there but I got to know you and I held on to the fact that this moment right now would happen..us together living together why don't we go back to our room and talk properly?"

Maura takes her hand and they go back to their room. After both of them got changed into something more comfy and raiding the mini bar, Maura and Jane climbed into bed and snuggled up to have their 'talk'. Jane looks down at Maura who is hugging her waist.

"So..."

"I ..got in some fights"

Frowning at what Maura said, Jane stroked her arm realising what she did say.

"Wasn't major or anything just started with taunting and I ignored it then the occasional shove during meal times and then there was one..the 'leader' the one that 'owned' the wing. She hit me..I didn't do anything or tell anyone just kept my head down and carried on"

"Maura..."

Jane felt bad and knew it was not like Maura to not speak up.

"What's her name?"

"Why does that matter?"

Looking up at Jane, Maura hoped it didn't mean what she thought.

"Maura I'm a cop I can have a word get her moved where ever ..get revenge"

"No no your not that is not you and I'm not letting you jeopardise your career she's not worth it"

Hugging her tightly Maura smiled a little at what Jane would do for her.

"I learnt a lot too..I studied myself...more science you know what's interesting is that the human body has at least-"

Kissing her to shut her up Jane smiled at her ramblings.

"You've told me already in school"

Maura's face lit up.

"You remembered?"

"Baby I remember everything you've ever said how else do you think I graduated"

Maura pokes her in her side.

"You Jane Rizzoli are more clever than you give yourself credit for you never really needed my help"

Jane shrugged.

"College on the other hand was tough ..like I said everyone partied a lot and studying wasn't really the same without you there okay Katie helped having a friend ..she did want something from me she was honest and told me half way through the first year that she liked me but would never act on it unless I wanted her too she was happy to just be friends and that's what we were ..I told her about you not everything just that you were away and I was waiting for you"

"If she does try anything ill show her a few things I learned on the inside"

Jane bursts out laughing looking at Maura. Maura looked back and sat up a bit.

"Are you tired?"

"No why?"

"Me either"

Smiling Maura leaned down kissing Jane, reaching for the light across her and pulls the covers over them.

Next morning Maura was the first one awake watching Jane sleep, smiling, then kisses her head to wake her causing Jane to pull a face.

"No! Not yet more sleep!"

"Jane its 10 do you want to make the most of being here"

"Depends do I get to see you in a swimsuit"

"It's possible..I mean there are pools and saunas here"

"Let's go to the pool so I can feel.."

"Do not finish the rest of that sentence"

Grinning Jane sits up.

"I've decided something"

Maura looks over at her and sits up too.

"Decided what?"

"I'm going to get you a job you learned science right you taught science how about a more practical side of science?"

"Meaning?"

"Dead people"

"I'm sorry?"

"The morgue you could assist the ME"

"That would never happen ..me? Work at cop station after I just got out jail someone would spot me would never work"

"Don't know unless you try, leave it with me"

"Okay thank you"

Leaning against the pool edge Jane waited for Maura to come out of the changing rooms. Hearing the water move next to her, Jane looked over seeing Katie swim up to her.

"Knew you'd be in here you always were one for exercise to stay fit"

"Not to stay fit more to stay sane"

Jane smiled getting a smile back.

"So are you here by yourself?"

"No she's not"

Jane looked behind Katie seeing Maura swim up to her. Katie followed her gaze and looked at Maura before smiling at her.

"Let me guess Maura?"

"Yes and you are Katie?"

Nodding Katie looked at Jane.

"Well let's hope you can stop moping now all I ever got out of her was about you"

Maura smiles looking over at Jane.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere again"

" I guess I'll see you guys around I've got someone waiting for me too"

Smiling Katie swam away leaving them to it. Jane grins moving closer to Maura.

"You know what I was saying earlier..."

"Jane..."

Jane goes to kiss her but splashes water at her instead.

"Hey!"

Splashing her back, Maura swims away shortly followed by Jane.

Dropping their cases down Jane collapses on the couch putting an arm around Maura.

"So..back to reality and work..I'll ask about your job tomorrow"

" Still don't think it will happen"

"Soon find out but for now let's make the most of my last day off"

As they are just about to kiss they hear the door open and jump apart looking over.

"You know you don't have to do that anymore right?"

Angela walked in holding some food.

"Yea ma like I'm going to make out with my girlfriend right in front of you"

Angela shrugs and starts getting the food out. Jane gets up and walks over.

"Ma what are you doing? You don't live here and I'm 25!"

"Oh this is how you treat your poor mother!"

"fine get the food out"

Smiling Angela starts dishing out.

"Frankie! Tommy! Come set the table!"

Both Maura and Jane look at one another before seeing the door open again with Jane's brothers walking in.

"Maura honey can you get the wine? Jane tidy up!"

Smiling at each other, Maura goes to the kitchen and gets the wine talking away with Angela while Jane tidies up the living area and hitting her brothers across the head with the newspaper.

Author's note: hope you enjoyed this chapter! next one up will be Maura getting her job and working for Pike which should be interesting!


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been 2 weeks since Maura had started work in the morgue and while she appreciated what Jane had done for her, her patience with Dr Pike was close to running out. A case of a drowning victim with a blow to the head was brought in that morning. It had now been 3 hours since then and Jane was still coming in and out of the autopsy room for answers.

Walking in for the 5th time Jane sighed noticing how Dr Pike was giving Maura a 'lesson' on what order the instruments go. Clearing her throat Dr Pike looked up from behind his glasses.

"Detective Rizzoli ...your here..again"

Jane nodded trying to grit her teeth gaining a small smile from Maura who was biting her lip to prevent her from doing so.

"Yes I am..as I am still waiting on a cause of death"

Leaning against the opposite autopsy table Jane crossed her arms waiting to see what he would say.

"There appears to be detective a 7inch wound across the head possibly from when the victim fell in the water..that is the cause of death..she bled out and drowned"

"Okay thank you so much for your time"

Jane smiled sarcastically heading back to the door not noticing Maura's frown behind Pike.

"That's not right!"

Both Pike and Jane looked over at her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry Dr Pike but ..you haven't even finished the full autopsy so your answer of this victims cause of death is a guess"

Jane walked back over focusing on what Maura was saying. Dr Pike looked shocked at the fact that he was being questioned.

"Are you questioning my work Dr Isles..or should I be calling you that..you're not a proper Dr at all your an assistant and should discuss with me first if you have a problem I have been doing this a lot longer than you"

Maura looked a little taken back but also wound up that he had not done the job properly.

"You have only looked into the fact that she drowned and that she has that 7inch wound on her head. What about her throat? Her airway? Or any medical illnesses she may of had?"

"Those areas are completely irrelevant here"

Maura looked at him raising her eyebrow not impressed. Jane who had been observing the situation this whole time was curious.

"Why would you look into her throat and airway?"

Dr Pike looks smug that Jane was now questioning Maura herself unaware that she was actually curious and needed a solid answer on the case before she could do anything else.

"She could of received the blow to the head after she drowned...this wound is fresh and she has been dead approx 6hrs I would say she gained this wound 2hrs before she was brought in so 4 hrs after she had died"

Jane looks at Pike a second to see him shaking his head then turned back to Maura.

"So your saying she drowned? Again why would you check her throat and airway?"

Repeating the question has Maura did not answer.

" For many reasons of inhaling..eating something toxic ..poisonous or even an allergy could of caused her to blackout leading to her falling in the water and then hitting her head"

"They are saying she hit her head on the decking"

Maura shook her head.

"The decking is a long rectangular shape ..her would is consistent with that of a more circular object...maybe a rock?"

Jane looks of at Pike grinning.

"Well..it looks like you're not finished here after all...and if I were you let her do it ..she's talking more sense than you and she's faster"

Maura looked a little wide eyed at the last comment not sure of what Jane meant. Jane noticed and chuckled to herself heading to the door once again.

"See you later Dr Pike...Dr Isles"

Looking over at Maura she winked and walked out. Maura and Pike just looked at one another before walking separate ways, Pike to his office and Maura to collect some more instruments.

It had been a majorly long day for Jane but she was finally finished at 9 and had the case solved and closed finding out that Maura was right and the victim had fallen in the water due to a medication swap from her sister. Not the best result for the case but at least the murderer was caught. Maura however continued to put up with Pike's ridiculous ways of working and was left in the autopsy room to tidy away and make sure the bodies were labelled and ready for release.

Hearing the door swing open Maura was relieved to see that it was Jane coming in.

" Thank god today is over"

Jane stated placing her badge and gun in the nearest empty evidence bowl. Maura smiled.

"At least you didn't have to put up with Pike all day ..I swear if he mentions one more to me what way round a scalpel goes ..I'll make sure it goes somewhere the sun doesn't shine..the wrong way round!"

Jane bit her lip to stop her laughing.

"I had a word about Pike and his lack of work hopefully you won't be working with him long...maybe I could shoot him would that work?"

Jane thought to herself while Maura shook her head.

"That would be a waste of your talent"

"I don't know.."

Picking up her gun joking.

"Dr Pike how are you with a Callabar?"

Raising an eyebrow Jane looked over at Maura staring at her.

"What? I'm joking clearly"

"Not that..just not had the chance of seeing you with your gun yet..."

Giving her a little smile and a look. Jane walked over to her.

" Oh yea?"

" You look hot.."

Jane walks right up to her with inches between them.

"Really?"

Raising an eyebrow again she watches Maura bite her lip nodding.

"Your ..erm..giving me a Cardiac dysrhythmia.."

Frowning Jane looks confused.

"Okay for English people..."

"You make my heart rate increase and skip a beat"

Jane grins at the affect she has on Maura.

"Well you have no idea how much of a cardiac dysthr-whatever your giving me in that doctors coat...makes me wanna take you right now on this table"

Maura smiles at first but then looks a little shocked.

"On this table?.. where..dead people lay?"

Placing her hands on Maura's waist Jane moves over to whisper in her ear.

"Maura work with me here"

Kissing her cheek, Jane did not have any time to do anything else as Maura grabbed hold of her face and kisses her pulling her closer. Lifting her up on the table, Jane strokes Maura's thigh as her legs are wrapped around her waist. Pulling back after a minute for air both staying close and feeling each other's breath on their faces, Jane pulls the coat off Maura's shoulders and down. Leaning back and down onto the table, Maura pulls Jane with her kissing her again.

After being told that Jane had gone to the autopsy room, Barry headed downstairs and through the door.

" Jane, Cavanaugh wants the woah! Oh my god ..okay"

Looking over at a now partly cover Maura and Jane on the table, Barry blinks and turns around covering his mouth. Jane looks over biting her lip while Maura lays back covering her face with her hand trying prevent a slight giggle.

"What does Cavanaugh want?"

"Erm he..the signing off papers ..he wants them I'm gonna go!"

Walking out quickly, Jane looks back at Maura.

"You imagine if that was Pike?"

This caused Maura to burst out laughing in affect making Jane laugh too. Looking down at her Jane stroked the side of her face.

"You get more adorable every day"

Maura smiles and pokes her.

"Not so bad yourself but now I think I've got to get off this table...I've got cramp"

Jane gets off the table getting herself changed while Maura sits up sorting her dress out then gets down.

"So dirty robber?"

Jane looks over at Maura who nods.

"Dirty robber"

Leaving the autopsy room, Maura didn't even care that the last of the checks Pike had left her wasn't finished, instead she took Jane's hand and headed upstairs so Jane could hand her forms to Cavanaugh then head to the dirty robber.

Sitting down in a booth both women ordered their usual, Jane a beer and Maura wine.

"You know I'm fancying a cocktail"

Maura smiles adventurously shrugging her shoulders.

"Yea because you and drink go so well together"

"Hey I can take my drink...now"

"We shall see about that"

"Will you carry me home if I can't handle it"

"Of course baby ill always carry you home"

"Why does that sound so dirty coming from you?"

"When it comes down to you I always think dirty"

After a few drinks Jane saw that Maura was in fact becoming drunk on top of the tiredness, so she helped her up and headed outside to walk home.

"Jane let's dance!"

"Maura I am not dancing with you in the street"

"Why not?"

Pouting Maura stops in front of her and wraps her arms round jane's waist.

"Pretty please"

Smiling to get Jane to dance, Jane rolls her eyes.

"Don't move!"

Freezing Jane and Maura looks over to see a man in his late 50s holding a gun to them. Maura's eyes widen as she feels herself sobering up, then feels Jane's hands hold into her tightly pushing her behind her for protection.

Author's note: okay so this chapter was just suppose to be a bit of a fun one until the end. I had an idea to possible bring in Arizona from Greys as a replacement for Pike but I want to know first what you guys think!


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Slowly reaching behind her, Jane took her gun out while holding onto a now shaking Maura who had never been in the line of fire before. Looking directly at the guy Jane looked deadly serious.

"If I were you mister I'd put that gun down right now"

Glaring at him, Jane could feel Maura tugging on her to not make it worse.

"Not until I finish what I started"

Pulling back the trigger hearing a click the guy raised the gun past Jane directly at Maura causing her to go more wide eyed and panic. Jane at this point wanted to shoot the guy but tried to stay calm for the sake of Maura not getting shot.

"What's my girlfriend got to do with you?"

"She's the daughter of a mobster that's enough for me"

"What? No..no..I'm not!"

Maura looked completely confused and shook her head repeatedly.

"Yes your Doyle's daughter"

Frowning Jane questioned.

"Doyle?...you mean Patrick Doyle? ..no no way!"

Without answering or going to explain the guy goes to pull the trigger only to be shot himself. Both Maura and Jane looked at each other knowing it was not them and looked around seeing no one.

Seeing Maura all shaken up Jane put a protective arm around her and starts to lead her away and back home. Entering their apartment Jane sat Maura down to check she was okay. aura at this point just looked scared and confused.

"I..I don't get it...this mobster can't be my father...anyone but him"

"What? No Maura you've got parents ...ones that don't appreciate you but you do"

Looking down slightly Maura bit her lip.

"Adoptive ..parents.."

"What?"

Looking back at Jane, Maura gets teary.

"I'm sorry Jane!...I'm so sorry I should of told you but I just I wanted to forget it I already had

Parents and that was that..if my biological ones wanted to know me they would have"

Jane looked at Maura more concerned than anything else.

"Baby ..what if you are Doyle's daughter..I mean a guy like him wouldn't make something like that up he must have motive.."

Maura nodded.

"I know..Jane I'm tired.."

Trying to not talk about it, Jane helped her to the bedroom and to bed before heading to the door.

"Stay here! ..Jane..please.."

"Hey I'm just checking everything's locked I'm not going anywhere"

Giving a small smile Jane goes and checks then gets in bed pulling Maura close and holding her.

Moving over in the morning, Maura pulled a face frowning finding the bed empty.

"Jane?"

Hearing nothing Maura got up heading out to kitchen being greeted by Jo-Friday and only her. Picking up the phone Maura calls Jane as there is no note to then hear it ringing on the breakfast bar. Suddenly feeling extremely worried she tries the station to be told they haven't seen her. Going and getting changed, Maura heads into work and straight to Cavanaugh's office knocking and walking in.

"Dr Isles..you don't normally come up here"

Looking desperate Maura blurts it out.

"Jane's missing!"

"What?"

"She's..not at home or her mothers.. Her phone is indoors she's not been seen in work..I.."

Standing up Cavanaugh looks at her.

"Dr Isles...calm down"

"Sorry I just ...I don't know what to do..just thought you should know"

Realising she can't tell him about last night's events, Maura heads outside to find Barry.

"Frost..jane's missing"

"I heard she hasn't been in I'm looking into it"

"It could be one of Paddy Doyle's enemies.."

Frowning Barry stops at the computer.

"What? Why would it be to do with paddy Doyle?"

"I might be Doyle's daughter"

" You know what I'm not gonna ask..I'll look into it"

Nodding Maura heads to the autopsy room not being able to concentrate. Hearing someone clear their throat, Maura looks up hopeful but sees another woman in a white coat standing there.

"Sorry..hi..I'm Dr Carter..Lucy Carter the new ME..you must be Dr Maura Isles"

Smiling she walks over holding her hand out. Maura looks at her a second then realises she hasn't answered and shakes her hand.

"Yes sorry you've caught me at a bad time.."

"Oh ..well I can come back"

"No no..your the ME this is technically your autopsy room now so I should go"

"You don't have to looks like you're doing a pretty good job there why stop now"

Smiling again, Dr Carter walks back to the door.

"I'll be in the lab if you need me"

Walking out Maura half smiles too late at her and carries on with the body. An hour or so later, Dr Carter waked back in.

"Is it ok to come in ..I need to rearrange the room now..as I've just been told all about Dr Pike and his ..organizing I need a system now!"

Nodding Maura puts her scalpel down.

"I'm finished with this one anyway..do you want some help?"

"Sure I just thought it would be so much better if the instruments were in order of autopsy not by what is the sharpest"

"Well that makes sense you can just grab what you need then"

Smiling Dr Carter looks over.

"I can see that we are going to get on"

"I hope so Pike's ways were extreme"

Nodding Dr Carter looks at her.

"I heard the only person he would acknowledge or listen to was Detective Rizzoli because she even demanded or tried to trick him into thinking he was right on everything"

Looking down a second.

"Yea..she erm..likes to get a job done..she's like it at home too"

"Oh...are you two?"

"Together? Yes we are"

"Oh..lucky her"

Frowning Maura looks at her.

"Excuse me?"

Hearing her phone go Maura grabs it quickly.

"Jane?"

Looking over at Dr Carter, Maura frowns and heads over to the outside door where the vans park to get privacy,

" You want to see Jane you come to docks alone..at 10"

Hearing the dead tone Maura puts the phone down looking around hoping no one like Carter had walked in or heard.

Through the rest of the day all that was on Maura's mind was if Jane was okay or if she was hurt...alone ..scared. All thoughts ran through her head and all she knew she had to focus on was to get to the docks for 10. Leaving work Maura felt too physically sick to eat or do anything so she just sat with Jo-Friday until it was time to leave. Heading to the docks she wondered if it would be a trap. Standing still Maura frowned realising the voice on the phone was somewhat familiar but she couldn't figure out who it was. Waiting by the railings Maura saw a car heading towards her and stop. The door opened and a man's voice was heard.

"Get in"

Looking around Maura ponders what she should do.

"You need to get in now if you want to stay alive"

Getting in the car Maura saw a shadowed figure shut the door from the outside. Biting her lip she looks over towards the front of the car to see who's there freezing Maura was speechless.

"...Jane?"

Author's Note: so I decided it was going to be to do with Doyle and also didn't include Arizona but I may add her later as an extra not sure yet. hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jane looked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Maura!"

Totally confused Maura hugged back.

"I am so sorry I just left but I had to I had to sort this out"

Frowning Maura pulled back.

"What? I don't...what do you mean?"

"We will explain on the way"

Maura looked over to a guy sitting next to her who nodded to the driver.

"Who is he?"

Jane looked at her.

"That's Doyle"

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?"

Doyle looked over at her with no expression on his face.

"Getting you out of here for your protection"

"So your kidnapping me? I don't need protection!

Maura stopped realising and looks at Jane.

"And you're in on this?"

Rubbing her head trying to make sense of it all. Doyle continued.

" We needed her help to sort some police stuff so that we can't be traced...Maura you're a target..that guy last night wanted you dead..now he's dead someone else is looking for you and as my daughter you need to be protected"

"I am not your daughter! Stop the car right now"

Maura glared at Doyle showing she was serious. Sighing Doyle got the driver to stop. Maura got out the car and started walking the rest of the docks.

Walking into the autopsy room, Barry looked over at Dr Carter and frowned not knowing who she is and looks around.

"Excuse me? Do you know where Dr Isles is? I thought she went home but there is no answer"

Looking over Carter took the goggles off her head.

"No I haven't I think she went out to meet someone"

"Sorry?"

"She was on the phone earlier...didn't think I could hear but I could..something about docks 10 whatever that means"

Smiling she gets back to work.

"Docks?..oh no!"

Running out the autopsy room, Barry goes to find Korsak.

"Maura? Stop wait! "

Jane had got out the car as soon as Maura did but still Maura managed to quicken the pace between her and Jane despite her heels.

"Go home Jane!"

"What about you where are you going?"

"Away from here..from you!"

Maura had carried on walking without looking back. Jane at this point had stopped hurt by Maura's comment and knew she can be stubborn when she wants to be. Hearing a nearby car screech, Jane looked over to see a car coming their way then over towards Maura and starts running.

"Maura!"

As she approached the furious doctor she grabbed her arm to pull her away and out of view. Maura who was to infuriated turned and pushed her glaring.

"Don't touch me!"

As Jane fell back in line of the oncoming vehicle, Maura looked over as headlights blinded her realising what was happening. Yanking Jane's arm back to her and out the way before hearing some gunshots. Jane automatically wrapped her arms protectively around Maura covering her as she witnessed Doyle standing in the middle of the dock and shooting at the car. Watching the car lose control and fall off the edge into the water, Jane slowly stood up letting go of Maura so she can sort herself out. Maura looked over at Doyle as he approached.

"Don't you ever contact me again"

Maura raised an eyebrow being serious and then walked back towards Jane and passed her.

"Maura..."

"See you at work ..**Detective**"

2 days later, Maura and Jane were still on bad terms and by bad, it had now turn into a slanging match every time they had spoken about anything not work related. Sure it started with Maura being mad and feeling like Jane had broken her trust but now Jane was wound up at the fact Maura didn't let her explain or that she would see where she coming from trying to protect her.

Standing in the autopsy room, this was the last place Jane wanted to be. Leaning against an empty table she crossed her arms rolling her eyes at the new ME who was explaining some scientific nonsense to Maura who was smiling away.

"Why don't you try?"

Smiling Carter moved over behind Maura holding her arm so she can get nearer to the body. Jane raised an eyebrow at this and cleared her throat to remind them she was still there.

"I'll be finished when I'm done"

Maura stated losing her smile. Jane waved her hand and headed back to the door.

"Do you fancy getting a drink after work? I think we deserve it?"

Maura looks over at Carter a little not sure looking over to Jane going out the door.

"Sure why not"

Smiling again Maura finished off the autopsy.

Heading through the office, Maura walked straight over to Korsak and passed him some notes.

"He was shot point blank"

Jane looked over from her desk.

"So you can't be professional with me now?"

Maura looked over.

"No I'm clearly giving answers to the Sergeant you know the person in charge of this case who is not you"

"Real mature Maura"

Sighing Jane reached over taking the file.

"Coming from you? Miss I control everything"

"Least I'm not a know all"

Maura folded her arms looking not impressed muttering.

" You couldn't be a know all with the size of your brain"

"Woah! Excuse me? I'm a cop!"

Standing up from desk and walking over.

"Don't forget who got you this job!"

"Only because you took everything else"

Jane looked at her and swallowed hard glancing over at the others then down. Maura realised how mean that comment was looking down herself embarrassed and backed up walking out.

Sitting in a booth in the dirty robber, Maura couldn't help but think about the earlier events and Jane's face, staring off into the distance Maura snapped out of it when Carter sat opposite with their drinks. She picked up on Maura's sad expression.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Looking up at her Maura half smiled.

"It's..nothing ..I normally come here with Jane"

"Oh..still not talking then"

"Not talking no fighting yes...I said something really bad and I...I don't know"

Holding onto her drink she looked ahead at Carter who was intensely listening to her.

" What happened between us ..was pretty..messed up but I shouldn't of said what I said"

"You still care for her"

Biting her lip Maura looks a little teary and has her drink.

"Why don't we go somewhere else?"

"No it's okay"

Maura looks over hearing the door thinking it could be Jane but instead some guy who heads straight for the bar. Running a hand through her hair Maura sighed.

"Actually I'm sorry I'm going to go home..I'm not much company"

Getting up Carter grabbed hold of Maura's hand before she can go. Maura looks over a little uncertain of her intentions.

"If you're willing to throw away what you have for whatever reason make sure your certain because I've heard from a lot of people how made you two are ..you loved each other for years. One other thing make sure she knows what she's got ..your really something Dr Isles"

Smiling she lets go of her hand. Maura looks at her.

"Thank you.."

Walking outside Maura knew she had to find Jane.

Jane meanwhile was sprawled out on the couch with her 4th beer watching some mushy film she knew Maura would probably love. Looking around she sighed. Being alone sucked. Knowing her girlfriend well by her attitude currently ex girlfriend hated her sucked but the beer kind of helped. Hearing footsteps Jo- Friday got up from her sleeping position on the floor and yelped over at the door before running over hearing keys unlock the door. Jane sat up frowning then sees Maura walk through the door. Sighing Jane was not in the mood for another slanging match.

"What..did you forget something?"

Standing up kind of defensive. Maura shut the door and looked over nodding a little.

"Yes you"

Walking over Maura kissed Jane wrapping her arms round her waist. At first Jane was confused but couldn't help but kiss back as Maura always had that effect on her. Holding the tips of Maura's arms Jane pulled back.

"Wait Maura you can't just-"

"I'm sorry..I'm really sorry yes I was mad but you was protecting me and what I said earlier was way out of line you didn't take anything away you gave me everything because I got you and a chance to start over. Jane I only got mad not because of the situation but because I thought you was dead and after the shooting I was petrified and alone"

Jane at this point felt guilt ridden and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I should never of put you through that..Doyle came and said how far I would go to prevent you getting hurt I would do anything ..not realising I was hurting you anyway"

Stroking a strand of hair behind her ear, Jane looked at Maura who smiled to let her know it was okay and that they were okay.

" What happened with Carter? Thought you two were having a drink?"

Jane asked trying to hide her tint of jealousy.

"She's not no Jane that's what..besides she gave me this whole speech that we shouldn't let us go but I think she does fancy me"

"Who wouldn't?"

Both smiling at each other Maura looked over.

"Oh my god I love this film!"

All excited she kicked her shoes off and sat on couch. Jane grinned at how cute she is when excited and got her a glass of wine before settled next to her putting her arm around Maura both snuggling together.

Author's note: hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to add a fighting section due to recently watching season 3 and finding it quite funny!


	17. Author's note 3

Author's note: re-reading the last chapter it looks like it could be the end of the story with the whole making up and being together scene. however I am not an outsider so I am going to leave it to the readers to decide. all the you need to do is let me know! :-) ps. thanks for all your support!


	18. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Heading through the autopsy room doors, both holding onto a cup of coffee, Maura was laughing at something that a grinning Jane was implying. Looking over they both stopped serious faced as they noticed Dr Carter was already in the middle of an autopsy.

"Good morning detective Rizzoli..Dr Isles"

Dr Carter looked over at the two women still by the door. Maura bit her lip feeling slightly awkward after last Fridays event and gave a little wave. Jane grinned putting her arm round Maura's back.

"Morning Dr Carter what have we got today?"

"I don't know"

"You...don't know..please don't be going all Pike on me I need answers for this new case"

"I know I mean that I'm not the one in charge on this case ..Dr Isles is"

Frowning Maura looks between them.

"Sorry what?...I ..I usually assist..why do I get this case"

"Because you're ready..I've been told to see how you go..if you do good I leave for another town and you're in charge"

"No..no I can't be in charge ..no I don't do well delegating or bossing people.."

Dr Carter takes off her gloves and walks over.

"Didn't you used to be a teacher? Did that not involve 'bossing people'?"

"Kids!"

Jane looks over wide eyed, Maura looks at her.

"You know what I mean.."

Jane takes hold of her shoulders knowing she's about 2 seconds from having one of her panics.

"You can do this seriously you always Google mouth me ..you told Pike where to go when you corrected his autopsy..you know what you're doing and I'll be here to help it's my case too..well they are all my cases so..you're not alone"

Maura looks at her and takes a deep breathe.

"Okay..let's do this"

Nodding to reassure herself and smiling, Maura rubs jane's arms and takes her hands off her shoulders before walking over to the body and getting her gloves. Dr Carter heads back over to Maura to assist her then looks over to Jane when her pager goes off.

"Problem detective?"

"Erm..no ill just ..I'll be back.."

Maura looks up at the mention of Jane going and watches her leave looking confused.

"Wonder what that's about"

"I'm sure it's fine ..I'm glad you too managed to work it out ..I'm sorry if I embarrassed you Friday..I shouldn't of mentioned ..what I said.."

"It's forgotten..thanks for your support"

"No...I need to say it I know I shouldn't because you're in a relationship already but I do like you a lot...but I'm not going to do anything about it ..I just want to be honest and I'm hoping it will pass"

Maura looks at her noticing how awkward she's acting.

"It's okay..thank you for being honest..I hope we can be friends ..I don't want you to feel like you can't be around me ..we work together"

Dr Carter nods then smiles.

Heading into Cavanaugh's office, Jane comes face to face with a less than impressed Cavanaugh. Shutting the door behind her she sits down confused at what he is so mad at.

"Care to explain this to me Rizzoli?"

Slamming a file down I front of her, Jane frowns picking it up.

"It's ..Maura's file?"

Raising an eyebrow confused and looks at him.

"Did it not register with you to inform us that she's been in prison before? Before getting a job here?"

" You should already know that! don't you do checks before you hire people?"

"Of course we do but they don't usually come back telling us that they were involved with a member of our team when they were a teacher in a school and the person involved was a student!"

Pacing up and down, Cavanaugh looks over at Jane.

"I'm sorry Rizzoli ..she needs to leave ..officers are already talking ..if it comes out that we have hired a convict..we would get a bad reputation and possibly all fired"

Jane rubs her head then looks at him.

"No come on ..screw the officers they just don't like the fact that it's basically two women running homicide!"

"Rizzoli..."

"She's just getting started Dr Carter even going to leave so she can be the Chief ME ..give her a break okay if the eyes of the law she did wrong but she's paid for it she's done her time..it's not like she murdered anyone she never even hurt anyone! It was all me I chased her and look we are still together now doesn't that show you anything ..we are serious..please if you fire her it's just another thing to add to me ruining her life again!"

Sniffling Jane gets up not wanting to be in the office anymore.

"I'm sorry Rizzoli ..she's already been paged"

Sighing Jane opens the door to see Maura already standing there smiling when she sees her then looking concerned when seeing the state of Jane.

"Jane..what's wrong?"

Taking her arm stroking her hand. Maura looks at her sadly knowing something's wrong. Hearing Cavanaugh clear his throat Maura looks over.

"Sorry..you needed to see me"

Letting go of Jane, Maura looks over at Jane one last time and steps inside the office.

"What's going on?..why is Jane upset what did you say to her?"

Maura looks at him with a scolding look being defensive. Cavanaugh looks at Jane who is still at the door then back at Maura.

" I've had to come to a decision with regards to ..the running of the department.."

" Cavanaugh's just fired me"

Jane butted in before he could say anymore gaining a confused look from both Cavanaugh and Maura.

"You was called to say that you would now be working with frost and Korsak"

"What?"

Maura looks over at Cavanaugh seeing red.

"How dare you! Jane is one of the best detectives in Boston in this department what gives you the right to fire her?"

Cavanaugh looks completely taken back and still confused.

"I..,"

Maura points her finger at him glaring.

"You're going to pay for this!"

Heading out the office, Maura looks at a shocked Jane.

"He had it coming"

Maura states straightening herself out. Smiling Jane kisses her cheek.

"You get back to work I need to get my stuff.."

"Are you sure?..I can leave too ..Lucy can do the autopsy I want to make sure your okay"

"I am!..hold on did you say Lucy? .."

"It's a long story...I'll explain all later"

"Well I'm fine okay I'll see you at home later with dinner and ..wine"

Grinning Maura kisses her quick then heads back to the autopsy room.

Harding back in the office Jane looks over.

"What the hell Rizzoli?"

"You can't fire her ..so I'm going ..the only way this will be a problem is if we work together because then we will be linked and people will find out so I'm not longer working here she can..that is how much she means to me"

Handing over her gun and badge Jane heads back to the door.

"Good day sir"

Walking out Jane heads to her desk to collect her stuff.

Heading out BPD Maura looks over seeing Angela waving at her from inside the PD cafe. Stopping she watches Angela grab her jacket and head out over to her.

"Have you seen Janie she usually grabs her coffee around 6 but she didn't ..it's now 8"

"I have she's..at home"

Maura starts walking not sure what she's suppose to say and trying to avoid lying.

"What? Is she sick?"

"No..no..she ..finished early..she..left..at 3"

Angela grabs Maura's arm knowing there is something she's not telling her. Maura looks at her a little worried.

"Maura ..tell me...now"

Angela looks at her sternly waiting for her to tell her.

"Cavanaugh fired her..I don't know why but she gave her badge and gun over earlier now she's at home"

Maura blurts it out quickly regretting it straight away and walks again quickly to the car with Angela following.

Hearing the door open Jane looks over from the couch smiling for Maura's sake as she walks in.

"Hey"

Smiling back Maura barely gets in the door before being barged out the way by Angela.

"What the hell is going on? You was fired what did you do?"

Dropping the smile Jane sighs looking at Angela.

"Ma I didn't do anything okay there's just too many detectives at BPD ..maybe I can transfer to another one close by please leave it ..it's fine"

Angela immediately sets herself next to Jane on the couch and bear hugs her.

"Ma stop fussing!"

"Janie your my baby and your sad so I'm gonna fuss!"

Maura bits her lip feeling a little awkward. Angela looks over.

"Maura sweetie didn't you have plans ..drinks with that ME?"

Jane looks over frowning then notices Maura shaking her head and giving her a look.

"No Angela .."

Pushing Angela off, Jane gets up and walks over to Maura taking her hands.

"Ma ..we have plans can you leave please before you see something you won't want to see"

Gaining a dimpled smile from Maura, Jane smiles back linking their fingers.

Angela looks between them and gets the hint before leaving.

"I'm sorry ..you know how fussy she can be ..she wants to look after me"

Maura pulls her closer and squeezes her hands.

"I get that but she's got to realise I'm the one who looks after you now like you do for me"

"I know that she will all we have to do is start making out and she will run out that door"

Maura laughed and pulls her in a hug. Jane smiles sadly looking over Maura's shoulder hugging back.

"I just want to make sure your happy"

"I am Jane I've got you that's all I need to make me happy"

Pulling back from the hug, Jane pulls her into a kiss holding onto her waist making Maura wrap her arms round her. Giving Maura air , Jane looks at her kissing her head.

"I love you"

Maura looks back at her smiling unaware of what Jane has done for her.

"I love you too"

Author's note: I hope that I am leading this fic in the right way I know a lot of you wanted me to continue so here it is! and I know Jane cannot not be a cop but she's doing it for the right reasons!


	19. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"you know most people don't understand how fascinating a human brain can be ..all that knowledge and memory..it's makes a person who try are more so than their DNA"

Holding the brain up with excitement, Dr Carter could not help but admire how committed Maura was to her job.

"I do hope I can study it at some point"

Placing the brain down on the tray, Dr Carter smiles.

"sure you will soon enough"

"only thanks to you and your guidance.."

Both smiling at each other, Maura freezes hearing her name being called in cold manner before looking over seeing Angela in the doorway.

"Angela...what a surprise"

Smiling Maura gestures for her to come in.

"don't you give me that innocent smile Maura isles you've got some explaining to do!"

Looking over at Dr Carter, she takes it as her queue to leave, smiling at Maura then heads back to her office. Looking back at Angela Maura looks confused.

"Angela I don't believe I know what you are talking about.."

"hurting my Janie! And making her quit her job so you can keep yours!"

"what..no Angela ..Cavanaugh fired her"

"no he didn't I just had a nice chat with him...he paged you to fire you but Jane stepped it saying he had fired her before anything else was said"

Frowning Maura heads to the door.

"I'm going to see Jane .."

Angela stops her before she heads out.

"no you stay put I will go to Jane ..you leave her alone"

Biting her lip Maura looks at her blurting out.

"no Angela you stay put! Jane is my girlfriend and I am going to go and ask her and talk to her about something that's between her and me not you!"

Angela looks at her too shocked to reply watching her walk out.

Heading to their apartment, Maura looked around.

"Jane?"

Walking through to the bedroom she stops to see Jane still in bed with her pillow over her head. Going over she lifts the pillow slightly hitting her with it.

"hey up now"

"no it's too early!"

"it wouldn't be early if you was at work come on sit up you've got some explaining missy"

Sitting down on the bed Maura looks over at a sleepy Jane who sits up slowly next to her.

"did you just call me missy?"

"yes I did now what's going on?"

"Maura you know that anything said to me when I first wake makes absolutely no sense so you are going to have to clarify to me what I have to explain"

Stretching she looks at Maura.

"explain how you didn't get fired you walked.."

Jane drops her arms and bites her lip.

"oh..that.."

"did you quit so I wouldn't lose my job"

"well..I..sorta .."

Sighing Maura kicks her shoes off and moves back onto the bed so she's sitting on her side getting in with Jane.

"why Jane? ..I mean you live to be a cop it's who you are"

"no..I did but now I live for you..your just getting there with the whole ME situation and you have way better brains than me ..besides I've already taken too much from you"

"Jane we talked about this .."

Moving over on her side Maura rests her head on her hand while taking Jane's hand with her free one.

"you love being a cop..I was there remember graduation I still have the photos"

"I know but if I stay you have to leave your job and you've just got to the stage of being settled with everything...job ...apartment..me...I can get another detectives job"

"might not be in homicide and not with frost and Korsak you've worked with them for so long"

Jane strokes Maura's hand.

"I'm sorry I should of said but you're so happy and I love that..please just give it some time.."

"Jane..I..."

Jane quickly leans over kissing her.

"sssh"

Kissing her again Jane smiles.

"Maura's brain needs to stop going into overdrive"

"hey!"

Maura pokes Jane then smiles.

"oh..your mother hates me by the way"

"my mother could never hate you your like another daughter to her"

" was like another daughter ...I kind of got the blame from her about your job situation...she spoke to Cavanaugh and then I had a go at her telling her to back off and that your my girlfriend...she told me to leave you alone"

Grinning Jane pulls Maura closer.

"you stood up to my mother for me..."

Smiling Maura nods and kisses her.

"anything for you Rizzoli"

"I love it when you use my last name"

Jane grins causing Maura to laugh. Laying back down Jane moves over to Maura hugging her.

"why don't you stay here for today..just for my first day.."

"I can't Lucy is suppose to be standing back for me to take over she can't take the case"

"again Lucy?"

Wrapping an arm round Jane's waist Maura looks at her.

"I asked her about what she said to me that Friday night"

"okay well you didn't tell me"

"I didn't want to embarrass her..she said to make sure that you know what you've got and that I'm something you're lucky to have me"

"and?"

"she said she likes me but is not going to do anything about it she just wanted to be honest and she is glad we worked it out"

" she better not do anything your mine"

"oh?"

" yes you are mine Maura isles always will be ..I'm gonna grow old with you surrounded by grand kids"

Maura looks at her a little wide eyed.

"you really thought that far ahead?"

"yes I'm not scared to say it to you I want everything with you..just don't tell ma about the kid part"

"so..you want kids?"

"yea don't you?"

" yes I do I just never thought you would I mean I've seen you with kids in cases you're so warm and loving to them but I never knew you wanted them"

"I do..not yet though"

Maura nods and smiles.

"I can't believe you see all that for us.."

"I love you of course I do"

"I love you too and I really need to get back to work"

Sitting up again Maura grabs her phone and looks at it smiling again.

"definitely need to go frost threw up in the sink and has panicked Lucy"

Jane leans over kissing her cheek.

"better go save him from Korsak"

Getting up Maura heads out room and to door.

"i'll bring takeout home!"

Sat at a table in the BPD cafe stirring her coffee, Maura sighs looking at her phone half wishing Jane would walk through the door and save her from the constant glare of Angela behind the counter. On the other hand since finishing the autopsy Maura also had not been able to stop thinking about the 'kid' talk they had earlier and really needed to talk to someone before she goes crazy. Looking over at a fresh cup of coffee placed in front of her Maura looks up to see Angela trying to give her a small smile.

"Jane kicked you out?"

Trying to break the ice and joking, one which Maura actually understood and smiled at.

"no..I just finished an autopsy..needed coffee"

Angela nodded and sits down opposite her.

"you look distracted.."

Maura raises an eyebrow nodding.

"care to talk about it.."

"would you really want to know..aren't I ruining your daughter's life"

"I didn't mean that I just wished someone had told me..you know I am here for you too..I'm always telling people that I have a doctor in the family"

Maura smiles a little.

"well this I can't talk to you about"

"what about Jane have you spoke to her about it?"

"it's about what we have talked about and it's just sinking in I don't know how I should be feeling"

Angela looks concerned.

"are you breaking up?"

"no nothing like that ..far from it"

"oh my god your getting married!"

"Angela! Stop"

"well you should..."

Biting her lip Maura smiles a little embarrassed. Angela smiles back then drops it remembering what they were talking about.

"if it's not marriage and it's far from breaking up then..."

Angela looks at Maura with ever eyes lighting up.

"Maura..."

"Angela no...no you.."

"your gonna have a baby!"

"sssh! No I'm not ..we're not ..yet ..stop twisting it!"

Angela gets up and hugs her tightly.

"Angela please ..hear me out I'm distracted because Jane mentioned that she did see everything with me and I never knew she wanted all that and I was shocked now I'm thinking we are at the stage of talking about it so ..are we at the stage of ..doing it"

Angela pulls back seeing the worried look on Maura's face.

"do you not want babies?"

" of course I do I just ..jane's never said what if she's just saying it because she hasn't got a job and it's something to take her mind off it"

"ask her ..go home talk ..then give me grand kids"

Maura looks at Angela as she holds her hands up surrendering.

"okay okay go"

Maura gets up and heads to the door before turning back and giving Angela a quick hug smiling before heading off home.

Walking in the front door Maura stops looking a little shocked.

"oh my god.."

Jane comes through from kitchen.

"surprise!"

"Jane ..you tidied and cleaned.."

Looking over at her Maura covers her mouth biting her lip.

"you're wearing my apron.."

"yea yea"

Walking over Jane takes the bag of takeout off of Maura putting it on side before wrapping her arms round Maura's waist. Smiling Maura kisses her taking the apron off and then takes her hands leading her back to the couch.

"oh on the couch really?"

Grinning Jane pushes her lightly onto the couch and kisses Maura again. Maura kisses back for a minute then stops.

"Jane wait..we need to talk"

Jane looks at her a second then gets off her sitting up.

"way to kill the mood Maura"

Maura takes her hand looking guilty.

"I'm sorry ..I just you know I'm no good keep secrets and I have to tell you that what we spoke about earlier Angela does know.."

"Maura!"

"I didn't on purpose she guessed she was questioning marriage everything she knew I was distracted and I need to talk to you about it because we've never sad about any of this before and now all of a sudden we are talking future ..growing old ..kids. Do you really want kids with me Jane or are you just saying it to keep me happy..or is it a way to keep you occupied being here all day.."

"Maura no! I do want kids with you I just okay yes I've been thinking about it and I felt like we were sorted ..we live together both got good stable jobs okay I haven't now but I can get a transfer and then the kid part would come..we can look into it right doesn't mean it's gonna happen overnight"

Maura watched Jane as she spoke getting a little teary feeling Jane grip her hand more,

"you really want to start looking into it?"

"yes I do"

Both smiling Jane hugs Maura tightly.

"now you definitely have to promise me Jane that you won't get yourself shot or hurt"

"I won't not when I know what I'm coming home to"

Smiling Maura kisses her then grabs the takeout bag again.

"come on grab the wine ..we're going to bed"

As Maura headed to the bedroom, Jane grabs the wine and goes to get plates knowing Maura does not like mess.

"Jane! Forget the plates you can use me"

Going wide eyed Jane practically drops the plates and runs to the bedroom.

Author's note: hope you enjoyed this chapter! what do you guys think I should do with Dr Carter? she was only going to be in a couple of chapters originally but she can stay if people like her. Also should Jane and Maura have a baby? reviews appreciated! :-)


	20. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Heading straight to the dirty robber after work, Maura and Jane perched themselves in their usual booth and ordering the same beer and wine that normally is brought over to them without needing to ask. Looking over at the bar Maura watched as Lucy walked in and sat herself at the bar with her own wine. Taking in the strange silence Jane looks over from her beer at Maura.

"That bad a day huh?"

"What? No why?"

"Oh I don't know your usually babbling my ear off about some ..medical knowledge"

Looking over to see what Maura is staring at Jane raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Fancy a change do you"

Maura looks over at Jane hearing this frowning then realising by the glare she is receiving from Jane, leaning over she takes her hand.

"No Jane..she looks lonely though maybe she could join us"

Smiling sweetly at Jane, Jane rolls her eyes.

"Oh.. even better we could set her up!"

Letting go of Jane's hand giving a little clap Maura grins showing her dimples excitedly. Biting her lip Jane can't help but laugh.

"Okay okay go ask her over"

Leaning over the table Maura gives Jane a quick kiss and walks over to the bar tapping Lucy on the shoulder and smiling when she looks at her, gesturing for her to come over, they head back to the table sitting next to each other.

"Hi Lucy"

Jane smiles for Maura's benefit gaining one back.

"Hi I hope you don't mind me joining you ..Maura said it was okay"

"Not a problem"

Maura looks between the two then turns to Lucy.

"Actually we wanted to take you out"

Jane frowns wondering what she is up to while Lucy looks nervous.

"You do?..."

"Yes come on Jane drink up"

looking completely confused Jane notices that Maura is serious as she gets up so quickly downs her beer and follows them both. Stopping outside a bar Jane's eyes widen.

"No way there is no way I am going in there?"

Looking over Maura stops also.

"Why not Jane?"

"It's a lesbian bar!"

Giving her a look Maura sighs.

"It's only a bit of fun!...please"

Trying to avoid Maura's pleading look Jane sighs herself defeated.

"Fine but only one"

Walking inside the three women head to the bar to see if they could find a match for Lucy.

"Maura I'm getting looks ..in a pervy way"

"Jane your hot and in a gay bar you're going to get looks..besides just show them what they are missing"

Grinning Jane took this as permission to do as she pleases and keeps Maura close to her holding her by her waist as she notices Maura also getting some looks.

Looking over at a nearby table a couple of hours later Maura smiles seeing Lucy in deep conversation with a blonde of her own. Watching to make sure she is okay, Maura catches Lucy as she looks over to her smiling to let her know everything was going good. Taking hold of Jane's arm, Maura kissed her cheek as Jane was downing her third beer.

"It worked Jane thank you for coming in with us"

Looking at Maura, Jane places the now empty bottle down and raises her eyebrow pointing a finger.

"You owe me big time"

"It's possible"

Maura nods a little considering this causing Jane to not look impressed.

"It's possible?"

"Well if you hadn't of come in ..just imagine what would of happened to me sitting alone at the bar..surrounded by women who want some fun..I already had an ass grab in the bathroom"

Maura glanced over at Jane teasing.

"What?"

"Well it wasn't a proper grab more a tap if that ..barely touched at-"

Being cut off Maura gets pulled outside by Jane.

"No more gay bars!"

Smiling at how protective Jane is being about her, Maura let's Jane lead the way home and in. Shutting the door Jane turns to Maura.

"Two things! ..one I'm the only one allowed to look at you ..two I am also the only one allowed to touch you"

Maura nods agreeing with jane's demands then raises her eyebrow tilting her head in the direction of their bedroom smiling. Jane takes a deep breath calming then takes her hand going straight for the bedroom.

The following morning Jane was awake first. This had now become a regular habit so she could watch Maura sleep for a little while before they have to get up, even if Jane didn't have work she watched her all the same smiling to herself at how lucky she was. Peeking one eye open Maura looked over at the smiling Jane.

"Your staring Jane ..you keep doing that"

Turning the opposite way to her, Maura pulls the covers up more. Showing off an even bigger smile Jane shifts closer wrapping an arm round Maura's waist from behind.

"How can I not? Your beautiful"

Kissing the top of Maura's shoulder, Maura glances over smiling a little.

"Okay what do you want?"

Rubbing her eyes and yawning Maura knew Jane usually only gets extra affectionate when she is after something.

"Oh I don't know...marry me?"

Grinning at first Jane then gulps not hearing a word or sound coming from Maura. Turning round in her arms to face her Maura looks shocked.

"Was...was that..sarcasm?..because you know I still don't always get when your joking and too be fair it's not something you should joke about because it's a big commitment ..a lifelong choice that-"

Kissing her quick to calm her then kissing her nose Jane smiles again.

"Not joking. Marry me?"

Looking directly at Jane for a moment, Maura covers her mouth smiling.

"Oh my god.."

"Maura...help me out here I've asked twice now .."

Getting a little worried looking back at Maura with a pleading look. Maura drops her hand nodding leaning forward to kiss her smiling.

"Yes..sorry yes! A thousand yeses!

Jane grins hugging her tightly causing Maura to give a little squeal hugging back. Kissing Jane she rolls herself on top of her.

" I love you so much Jane"

" I love you too"

Holding onto Maura's waist Jane could not stop grinning as Maura smothers her in kisses.

Author's note: This chapter started off as a more fun silly one...but of course the ending is serious its rizzles after all! :-)


	21. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jane looked over at Maura before entering the house taking a breath. She knew Angela would be okay but she was more worried at how far she would take it in..getting involved. Looking around seeing no one about Jane frowns.

"Ma?"

Heading into the kitchen followed by Maura, Jane looked over noticing Angela watching over her brothers who were bent under the sink.

"erm..Ma? is everything..okay?"

Angela looks over seeing the pair and sets the tea towel she was anxiously holding down on the counter before walking over hugging both.

"There was a leak..nothing major your brothers have it sorted.."

Jane raises her eyebrow stifling a laugh.

"you sure about that Ma?..I mean this is Tommy and Frankie we are talking about?"

Angela taps her on the arm giving her a scolding look noticing both Rizzoli brothers peering over giving Jane a look before smiling herself knowing full well what Jane meant.

"What are you two doing here anyway? not that I don't like seeing my favourite daughter"

"I'm your only daughter and I .well..we need to talk to you.."

"Oh?"

"Well more ..tell you something is what Jane means"

Smiling Maura steps forward to explain. Angela looks at her then Jane who just looks at her.

"Well..either of you gonna tell me..today?"

Maura looks over at Jane biting her lip waiting for her to inform her mother knowing that it is not her place to say. Jane looks back and smiles feeling the confidence rising from just her look.

"Were getting married"

Angela looks at them not saying a word. Jane notices and continues to hopefully break the awkwardness.

"I mean ..I asked Maura to marry me and she said yes and in some ways it may seem sudden but in others..not really..we have known each other for 7 years and ..we may not of been together for all that time but it doesn't necessarily stop the way you feel and I love her and she loves me so.."

Jane stops seeing Angela raise her hand before smiling herself.

"Janie you don't need to explain yourself to me"

Angela pauses looking at them before stepping forward hugging both of them at the same time.

"oh look at you two..make a mother proud you know that"

Jane smiles glad that she is happy and looks over at Maura who is smiling sadly at Angela's words. Pulling away from her Ma, Jane hugs Maura knowing she is upset.

"I'm sorry..but hey you do have Ma now and ..now your kinda stuck with the Rizzoli's"

Maura hugs back tightly smiling a little teary and what Jane says.

"I'm not stuck with you..you have the best family..and ..I have the best girlfriend"

Kissing her head, Jane looks over at Angela who gives Maura's arm a slight rub before returning to check on the boys to see if they are doing the right job.

Settling back on the couch, Jane puts her arm around Maura who is looking intently at the takeout menu they decided on choosing from.

"Well today went ..exactly how I expected"

Maura looks over giving a little chuckle before nodding.

" what do you reckon will happen...Angela will probably have us both in big frilly dresses walking to some cheesy 80s love song?"

Jane pulls a face and looks at her.

" I hope not..that would be awful..I think we should get married at the stadium"

"what no way!"

Jane grins gaining a slap on the arm from Maura who laughs. Jane smiles at her adoringly before looking at the door hearing a knock and frowning.

"are takeouts telepathic now?"

Getting up she walks over opening the door listening to the person on the other side before stepping back and widening the door to let them in. Maura places the menu down and looks over.

"Jane..who is .."

Looking up Maura takes a breath seeing Constance standing there. Clearing her throat, Maura stands up walking over as Jane shuts the door.

"Mother..I..what are you doing here?"

"Maura ..darling we need to talk"

Looking down a second biting her lip , Maura looks straight at her.

" you gave up the right to call me darling or..be here when you said I was no longer your daughter..you have a reputation to uphold remember? and god forbid should you have a daughter who has been inside"

Jane walks over to her placing a protective hand on her arm, also to reassure her. Constance nods and looks back.

"I am aware of what was said but..I did not know how to react, I know now that I reacted badly and I'm am truly sorry I just..I didn't know what I was doing Maura I ..I've never been a good mother to you. I've always wanted to be there for you but I didn't know how without pushing you away"

"well you pushed me away anyway..I hardly saw you..I practically had to bring myself up because you and father were too busy with business..the only person I had to depend on was the maid"

"I know..it should never of been that way..I panicked, knowing that you.."

"what? wasn't biologically yours?..its time to drop the act I know ..everything..about Doyle.."

" I just meant that because Doyle and Hope gave you up I was scared that I was going to do the whole parenting thing wrong..guess I did anyway"

"yes you do..you was too worried you couldn't see what was happening and what you wou...hold on Hope?...who..is that my biologically mother?"

"I thought you said you knew?"

"about Doyle!..oh my god..I .."

Looking at Jane teary not believing what she is hearing and that she's finally got a name. Jane rubs her back and looks over at Constance.

"I think it would be best if you leave for now.."

Constance looks at them at nods walking back out leaving Jane to hug Maura who is in shock at the revelation.

" all this time Doyle wouldn't tell me and she blurts it out.."

"at least now you can find her ..if you want to"

"I don't know Jane ..it'll be dragging up the past and .Doyle again..what if he comes back..what if he brings trouble again.."

"he won't not with me protecting you"

"Jane that's sweet and I know you have a gun but has part of the Irish mob crime"

Rubbing her head, Maura goes and sits back down thinking. Jane looks over before sitting with her again taking her hand.

"it'll be okay ..no matter what happens we do this together okay?"

Maura looks at her and nods attempting a smile and giving her hand a squeeze.

"it got me thinking you know..us ..and getting married..about my parents..how Angela reacted..I do want to find her ..know her if I can"

"Then we will..Frost and Korsak can help, I promise we will do everything we can"

Jane watches Maura cover her mouth leaning forward thinking about the whole situation. Rubbing her shoulder, Jane stands.

"i'll order out takeout.."

Maura nods as Jane heads to kitchen and orders the takeout, looking over at Maura once more who is still in the same position, Jane messages Frost asking for his help with a link between Doyle and a woman called Hope. Heading back over Jane sits pulling Maura into a hug who hugs in return holding onto her waist tightly.

Author's note: Sorry for the long update! hope you still enjoy the story! :)


End file.
